


Wolf Moon

by TheLostAbstract



Category: Lost Boys (1987), Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostAbstract/pseuds/TheLostAbstract
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a handkerchief out of his pocket, Max wiped his eyes and blew his nose. “Is there a way to make them more human and less like these zombies?”</p><p>“There is one way you can make your boys walk the earth again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I am a Zombie

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me trying to break myself out of writer's block on another story. I thought I minus well post it in the spirit of Halloween. This is my FIRST EVER Lost Boys fanfic so I have no idea what I'm getting in for. But I do love this little corner of the archive and Lost Boys so here we go!
> 
> This is set a few years after all the boys were killed, so all the respective kids are now at least eighteen. I don't have any set relationships yet, but I anticipate a mix of slash and straight pairings. 
> 
> Also - I usually work without an outline (they hate me) so if I continue this it might be a while between updates and things might not make sense right away, but they will. They always do. And none of my OFC's are created solely to be the girlfriend of any of the boys. They have their own story lines. Cheers!

“What did you do?” Max asked slowly.

“Exactly what you asked me to.” The voice was low almost gravely, but with a musicality that was not rare this far down in the bayou. “I brought your boys back to this world.”

The four Lost Boys stood in front of Max yet were indifferent to their surroundings. Their boots hovered above the ground. Their bodies only swayed when a humid breeze drifted through the cracks in the old wooden door. Their eyes were hollow with no light.

“They can’t talk or move,” Max said as he walked around the boys. None acknowledged him. He placed a hand on Dwayne’s shoulder earning him a depressed moan and not even a turn of his head.

“Command them,” she responded.

Max regarded her for a few minutes then turned to his boys. “David, come here my child.”

The deathly looking blonde wraith floated to Max. Stopping just short of Max’s body, his head collapsed on its chest, lacking the muscles needed to keep it upright. His shoulders shuddered under the added weight.

“David? Are you okay? Do you remember me?” Max reached out to touch, but as he found a shred of flesh to place his fingertips on, a low hollow growl reverberated from the creature. Immediately, he withdrew his hand in horror. It sounded like David was in pain. He rounded on the woman who stood with her head held high. “You’ve turned them into puppets! These are not my sons. Only mere shells of what they once were!” He threw a jar at her, but a snake shot out of the darkness and caught it between its jaws. With a snap of its mouth, it shattered the glass and spat the shards to the floor. “This is not what I paid for. I want my sons back.”

“You do not understand the ways of the dead, vampire,” she responded. Her voice was wise and condescending as she enunciated each word. “You asked me to raise them from the dead on our agreed price. You should be happy at how much their bodies resemble the pictures you gave me, considering you could only deliver a couple of bone fragments from each boy.”

Max screamed and roared as his face contorted and hardened into his true vampiric form. He shredded the dusky curtains to ribbons. Seizing the glass jars that dangled from the ceiling; he smashed them to the ground ignoring the vapor and screams that each broken jar emitted. Throughout his tirade, the woman remained stoic. Not even her eyes flinched as he ransacked her hut. After the surge of his rage dulled a little, he collapsed to the floor. Covering his face with his hands, he cried silent tears of crimson stained tears that ran down his cheeks. He pushed his glasses up his nose as he tried to rub his eyes.

The protective snake now coiled through the unfazed woman’s ombre dread locks. She placed a silent kiss to its head, but its attention was fixed on Max. The older vampire didn’t notice or care about the venomous snake’s leer. It was bewitched to be deadly to all things both living and undead, but in that moment he couldn’t care less.

“Is there...” His voice broke as it sliced through the thick silence that had settled over the room like another layer of dust. Taking a handkerchief out of his pocket, he wiped his eyes and blew his nose. “Is there a way to make them more human and less like these zombies?”

The woman lowered her eyelids, studying the sobbing man. She showed little emotion as she said, “There is one way you can make your boys walk the earth again.”

“How!” Max demanded, jumping to his feet.

“But it will cost you more than what your soul is worth…”

“I don’t care!” Max screamed and charged her. Grabbing the outstretched snake by its throat, he threw it aside and went to grab the woman’s shoulders. Two Cottonmouths shot out of the darkness and wrapped themselves around his feet. He fell prostrate in front of their priestess. Despite the snakes hissing and spitting angrily at him, he did not fear them. He only continued to glower at the woman as his rage faded and desperation took over his s voice. In a haggard and sparse tone, he beseeched, “Please. I want my boys back. Just tell me how!”

She looked him over as she leaned against a table. A Harlequin Coral slithered up her arm to curl around her shoulders. It slid across her chest as if it were her necklace. She petted it soothingly for it’s bravery and hushed the Cottonmouths whose eyes roamed Max’s body. Her dark charcoal rimmed brown eyes didn’t hold a shred of sympathy for the vampire beneath her, but her mind did race with possibilities. She stroked the snake’s head, further calming it as she thought. “It is a dangerous process with many consequences and trials. You will pay dearly for this.”

“But you can do it. Right?”

The snake followed her line of sight as if they were one as she locked onto Max’s eyes. “Yes.”

“I will give you anything you ask just please tell me.”

“You must bind them to a protector that is not of their blood.”

…

Sam screamed and dropped his comb when Nanook barked and took off down the stairs. “Cool it, Nanook!” Then the doorbell rang and Sam smiled. “Mike.” Forgetting his hair, he ran down the steps. Jumping over the railing, he landed with a loud thud right in front of his mom.

“Oh!” Lucy placed hand over her heart. “Sam! You scared me half to death.”

“Sorry, mom,” Sam said over his shoulder and opened the door. “Mike!” He flung himself into his older brother’s arms. With a surprised oomph, and after dropping his bags, Michael brought his hands around Sam’s waist and hugged him back.

“It’s great to see you, Mike!” Sam yelled.

“Not in my ear, Sammy. I think you gained weight,” Michael teased with a smile on his face. He sat his little brother down on his feet.

“I did not! And what about you? Are you hiding the freshman fifteen under that hoodie?” Sam asked, tugging on the UCLA hoodie Michael wore.

“Very funny.”

“Michael,” Lucy said, opening her arms, which he immediately stepped into.

“Hi mom,” he sighed, relaxing into her warm embrace.

“Well now. Looks like the Emerson clan is all back together,” said Grandpa with a smile as his grandson hugged him too.

“Well get in here,” Lucy said, picking up one of Michael’s bags. “I have supper ready for us.”

Grandpa rubbed his hands together and headed to the kitchen.

“So, has much changed since I’ve been gone?” Michael asked as he took his seat at the table.

“There’s fewer vampires in Santa Carla. Edgar and Alan’s business is really taking off.”

“I wouldn’t count on that,” Grandpa spoke up. “Those boys might have gotten lucky on a couple of their excursions, but they haven’t really mastered how to make the undead stay dead. They cut off the heads, but there’s more head vampires with heads than a hydra has.”

“Grandpa that’s stupid. Hydras aren’t real,” Sam protested.

“You said that about vampires too, Sammy,” Michael interjected.

“And it’s not just vampires those kids have to worry about,” Grandpa continued. “There are were-beasts, witches, sorcerers, and all sorts of things that go bump in the night. It’s just a matter of what ends up finding you and whether you’re ready for it when you go poking around at night. Santa Carla is a strange place and I have a feeling it’s about to get a whole lot stranger.”

“Now all of you don’t start that vampire talk already. Michael just got home,” Lucy reprimanded as she spooned extra mashed potatoes onto his plate. “How’s school going, honey? What’s Star up to?”

“Good. I’m doing fine in my classes and I made the cross-country team. I don’t see Star much. She’s majoring in art and she’s always busy with her projects, but she’s well.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Lucy said then cocked an eyebrow. “So are you two still together?”

“Mom!”

“What? I’d just like to know whether to expect her at Christmas or not.”

“Uh, it’s complicated, okay?”

“Sorry, honey,” Lucy said, placing a hand on his arm. “Just eat your food and relax. You’ve earned this time off from your classes.”

Michael looked down at the piece of paper sticking out from his plate. Uncurling it, he read: _They’re training me as their apprentice and next week I get to go out on my first vampire kill. Want to come?_ Michael frowned slightly at Sam who just shrugged in return. Michael didn’t want to go anywhere near vampires for a long time.

…

Max threw his arms out, catching both Marko and Paul in each one. Marko hugged back despite his confusion while Paul made the “had to too much to drink” sign with his fingers. Max choked down a sob before moving on to Dwayne. The red skinned vampire calmly accepted the hug and even patted Max on the back. David tried to walk away, but Max, being older and faster, quickly swept him up in his arms and crushed him to his chest.

“Yo, pops, you feeling okay?” Paul asked, breaking the awkward silence.

“I’m just glad you boys are back.”

“Can we go now?” David asked, unmoved by the heart-felt reunion.

“Yeah. I want to find that Frog brat,” Marko hissed. The cherub face had shriveled up into a ghoulish snarl as his vampire features came into focus.

Seeing his son vamp out made Max puff out his chest like a proud peacock. He wasn’t prepared for the rush of emotions, but it felt so good to see it again. He had dreamed of this moment since he…

“Fuck, yeah!” Paul cheered as he tugged Marko away. “Pissed off Marko means a helluva good fight!”

“No!” Max commanded. He grabbed both by the sleeves of their jackets and pulled them back. “You’re not going anywhere except to the cave tonight.”

“Why?” Marko demanded.

“You’re not strong enough to feed on live prey yet.”

“But I feel fine,” Marko insisted, snarling lightly.

“No you’re not,” Max said, glaring down at the smaller vampire. Marko didn’t seem put-off by Max’s warning and snapped his fangs at him. Max gave him a hard shake and wheeled him and Paul around to face Dwayne and David. “All of you have been reborn and need to rest until you can get your abilities and cravings under control again. Pretend you’re fledglings again, because you are. You are all no more capable than a newborn baby, so heed my warning. I’m taking you to the cave. There’s plenty of blood and food there to keep you happy. Rest and replenish what you have lost. In three nights time, you’ll get a visitor who will help cement you to your new bodies. Then, and only then, can you hunt humans again and regain all of the powers and gifts you so carelessly flaunted.”

“Got some good smoke and booze there too?” Paul asked hopefully. He was far too tall to have Max hold him by the jacket and stand straight on his own two feet, so he twisted around in the half headlock he was trapped in.

“No. You don’t need that junk. Now all of you get in the car.” Max shoved Marko and Paul into the backseat.

“What do you mean cement us to our bodies?” Dwayne asked as he and David walked to the other side of the car.

“I’ll explain it to you both later,” Max said before opening the car door. He was relieved that at least two of his boys listened to him.

…

The cave was almost exactly as they had left it. Maybe the ceiling was cluttered in a few more cobwebs, the floor coated in a several more blankets of dust, but it still smelled like them. Still had the same welcoming menace. Almost all of Marko’s critter friends had remained. A few had exhibited a slight hesitation in greeting him, but all eventually welcomed him back, crawling over him and nibbling his hair. Marko smiled as he cooed to a pigeon that rubbed its head against his cheek. The gesture caused the sour vampire to grin and forget his desire to torture the Frog brothers for a bit.

“This bites,” Paul announced. “Why is Pops in there talking to those two and we have to sit outside?” Thorn barked when Paul threw an empty bottle of blood at the wall. That was the tenth bottle he had consumed. “And we have that mutt as our baby sitter. How old does he think we are?”

Said babysitter snarled, but tried to ignore the jab at him. Placing his head on his front paws, he brooded with his age-old agitation and general dislike of the stoner vamp.

“It’s probably because I said I wanted to beat the Frog brats to a fucking pulp and you were so eager to watch,” Marko said in a slightly lighter tone than earlier as he released the pigeon. A squirrel hopped over to him and started scratching his leg. Bending down, he scooped the little guy up. He smiled as it cheeped at him and burrowed into a ball between his cradled palms. “I still want to though.”

“Well the wild dingo’s going to yap it’s head off if we so much as try to leave,” Paul said as he made faces at Thorn, even flipping him off. The hellhound merely turned around, giving Paul his rump and growled deeply in warning.

“I’m bored,” Marko said as the squirrel bounded away in search of food once it discovered Marko didn’t have any in his pockets or hair.

“You’re just now bored? I’ve been bored since we got here,” Paul complained. Then it dawned on him. His voice turned singsong as he said, “Hey, Markie,”

“What?”

“We’re both bored so how about we entertain each other?”

“Yeah? How? Play checkers.”

“Don’t you remember how we used to entertain each other?”

Before Marko could respond, Paul shoved him. Marko shoved back a little harder causing Paul to laugh. Thinking he was done, Marko went back to picking at the hole in his jeans. Paul pushed his shoulder, sending him tumbling out of his chair. He snarled at Paul and jumped him. Paul laughed as they both fell to the floor. The brothers rolled over and around each other, punching, kicking, and even biting at the other’s translucent flesh.

“Shit, ow!” Paul yelped and let go of Marko’s head. He reached up to the pain on his neck.

“That didn’t hurt,” Marko protested exasperatedly.

It didn’t, but it had been so long Paul had forgotten what it felt like. Withdrawing his fingertips, he found two drops of blood. He looked at Marko whose body had become hard. Bracing himself on his hands and knees, Paul looked like an alley cat ready to spring but wasn’t sure of his intention. Marko’s own lips were dotted with a single spot of blood making them glow a luminescent crimson in the amber light.

Paul licked the spare drops from his fingertips with his eyes locked with Marko’s. The rush of their combined blood shot his senses into overdrive. His eyelids flickered open and shut. He caught the sight of Marko’s tongue slipping out of those plush lips to lick the drop of blood that was driving Paul insane. Marko grinned impishly and continued to drag his tongue over the full length of his mouth.

Paul growled, arching his back as he pushed his hair away from the faded bite mark on his neck, bearing it to Marko. Marko snarled and pounced on Paul. Their mouths met in a ferocious clash of fangs, tongues, and blood. Paul wrapped his legs tightly around Marko’s skinny waist as the smaller thrust his hips into the V of Paul’s legs. Their hands dug and scratched the other’s body, trying to see who could make the other moan louder and beg first.

“Strip. Now,” Paul hissed between their bloodstained lips. They both tore at the other’s clothes as well as their own in a joint effort to get them off.

Bloodied and naked they writhed against the other’s body, finding those spots that drove the other crazy and zoning in on them to win their never ending sexual battle.

“You get me so damn hot, bitch,” Paul moaned as Marko swirled his tongue around the shell of his ear. He bucked his hips and ran his sharpened fingernails down Marko’s back slicing tiny gashes into his flesh to draw fresh blood. The smell intoxicated Paul just as good if not better than any drug the blonde could find on the streets. For a split second, he wondered why his scratches weren’t healing faster, but the thought fled his mind as Marko bit a hard and fresh mark into Paul’s neck

“Not your bitch,” Marko panted, becoming completely besought with Paul’s needy body. He chuckled as he watched Paul’s eyes roll to the back of his head. The smell of Paul’s desire and his sweet blood overloaded his senses.

“Yes you are, and it gets me off,” Paul moaned, gyrating against the smaller vamp’s svelte body. Marko shivered as he felt his erection slide against Paul’s.

“Shit, you’re hot!”

“Thanks, bitch,” Paul teased, sneaking a hand stealthily between their sweaty bodies. He grinned as Marko jumped unexpectedly when his fingers started to tease and play with him.

“Fuck y-oh, yes fuck me!” Marko yelled, choking on his own breath as Paul pumped his erection just before he could curse him out again. He rose to his knees, arching his back as he thrust into Paul’s skilled hand. “Don’t stop. Fuck, don’t stop.”

“Sorry, bitch, but I have to,” Paul said. Before Marko could whine, he was hoisted into the air and thrown onto a table. Paul leapt on top of him, practically salivating as his eyes ran over Marko’s soft tight belly. “I’ve waited forever to fuck you. In our first life you teased the hell out of me, but never let me…” Paul paused his descending fingers and looked down at Marko’s legs with a sly smile. “So, I’m not going to let you get off from just a quickie hand job. I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit down for a month.”

“Shut the hell up and do it already, asshole!” Marko yelled back, causing the sex crazed Paul to toss his head back and laugh.

“My pleasure, sexy boy. Now keep those pretty legs of yours spread nice and wide for me,” Paul purred as he proceeded to lick and suck Marko’s flesh. Marko’s insistence egged him on and Paul quickly sunk his fingers deeper into Marko’s body, earning himself harsher intakes of breath and jerks of Marko’s slim hips. From the corner of his eye, Paul caught the reflection of harsh yellow eyes glaring at him. Pivoting around he saw David’s angry face with Dwayne at his side. “Hey boys, want to get in on this?” Paul cheered, fist bumping the air. Marko tried to reach up and cover his naked cock bouncing against his stomach, but Paul moved his hand away. David growled, advancing on the pair, but a dominating hand on his shoulder quickly silenced him.

“You two couldn’t wait until after I left?” Max asked, replacing his glasses on his nose.

“You were in there the entire night! We thought you were dead and I needed to knock Marko up to continue the vampire race,” Paul announced, trying to keep the embarrassed and wiggling vamp in place. “Ow! Marko!”

Marko had bit him on the wrist and not in a playful way this time. He landed a kick to Paul’s stomach, sending the vampire tumbling to the floor. Paul laughed as he watched Marko cross his legs like a lady, trying to hide his obvious and painful looking erection.

“It was only twenty minutes,” Dwayne replied, handing them a sheet. “I’m too hungry to be seeing your naked ass right now.”

“Don’t worry, Dwaynie. You can join in whenever you’d like! I’ve never said no to a more some and I’d love to get your big cock in my mouth again.”

“I think you’ve scared Thorn for life,” Dwayne replied, ignoring the desire Paul’s lewd smile ignited in his body. The hellhound whined and pawed at Max’s leg.

David had meanwhile walked over to Marko and draped the offered sheet around the blonde’s lower half since Paul hadn’t bothered with it.

“Okay, boys. Just listen to what I told you and keep me out of your sex lives as much as you can,” Max said with a wave.

“What? We don’t get the talk, Pops?” Paul called after him.

“Paul, shut it,” Dwayne commanded. “We’ll explain this once you’re more stable. Max explained it to us so we could keep you and Marko in line until your vitals return to normal. We can control ourselves because of our advanced years.”

“Is that what you want to call what’s in your pocket?” Paul asked playfully. He reached out to grab Dwayne, but the older vampire moved away to fast.

“Listen to your maker,” Max repeated and left the cave with a relieved Thorn.

Paul’s attention instantly shot back to Marko once they were gone. He growled possessively as he watched David carry the smaller blonde away like a bride.

“No!” David roared back as he disappeared into the dark interior caverns.

Paul huffed in disappointment, but a new idea sparked in his head. Leaping over the back of the couch, he landed beside Dwayne who didn’t look up but continued to read the paper. “So, Father Dwayne, what did the good lord, your father, say?”

“Nothing you need to worry about now. Why are you starting to call me Father Dwayne again? I sired you but all that desire for me should have worn off by now.”

“Aw, Dawynie, I’ll never stop loving you. You’ll always be my main guy. And besides, you’re the only one who can see my ass naked and not get an instant boner. Even though you want me. I mean sure, David likes to play it off that he’s always in control, but he’s fucking Marko right now because of how hot I got him. Can’t you hear the two of them? Of course you can, god dammit, Marko’s a fucking screamer.”

“I don’t pay attention.” Dwayne replied, taking a long drink from one of the bottles of blood.

“See? You can just tune everything out and act like a pious monk! That’s why I call you Father Dwayne.”

“What’s your point?” Dwayne asked completely unfazed at the fact that Paul’s naked body was pressing into his side.

Paul dropped to his knees on the couch cushion next to Dwayne, clasped his hands in prayer and begged, “What’s your secret? Please tell me oh wise one. I want to feel like a virgin again, touched for the very first time.”

“You _really_ want to know my secret, Madonna?”

“Yes. Teach me Obi Wan Kanobi,” Paul beseeched.

Dwayne leaned in closer. Taking Paul’s chin between his thumb and finger, he drew the blonde toward his lips. Instead of kissing him, Dwayne licked his own lips sensuously slow. The serpentine movement of that tongue passing over those red lips made Paul’s heart beat faster and his mouth run dry. He opened his mouth to Dwayne, but was rejected. Opening his eyes, he was immediately lost in those deep eyes that smoldered like molten chocolate. He sighed as Dwayne bypassed his mouth and drew his lips up close to Paul’s ear.

“You’re too easy,” Dwayne breathed.

Cold air rushed Paul as he fell down onto the spot on the couch that Dwayne had once sat on.

“The hell?” Paul spluttered. “What was that for?”

Dwayne chuckled as he disappeared into another part of the cave.

“Get back here and finish what you started, asshole!”

“No,” came the reverberation of Dwayne’s nonchalant voice.

“What the hell just happened?” Paul asked.

“Someone finally didn’t beg you for your dick just to frustrate you?” Marko asked, as he stumbled into the main room in search of blood. He wore one of David’s David Bowie shirts and David’s jeans, which rode low on his lean cut hips.

“He gets me all fucking bothered and then leaves me with this,” Paul exclaimed with a pointed look at his erection.

“I dunno,” Marko replies, slightly dreamy as he collects a couple bottles and tries to hold his unzipped jeans up at the same time. “Ask David. He says Dwayne always rolls on his back for him.”

“That’s because he made him!” Paul growled. “All vamps roll over and beg for a good fuck from their maker.”

“Will you shut up if I get you off?” Marko asked.

“Only if you blow me. You’re dick isn’t big enough for me to feel it,” Paul countered.

“Don’t take it personally, babe,” David said, instantly appearing at Marko’s side and giving him a quick peck to his cheek. It cooled Marko’s anger instantly.

“I was coming ba…” David kissed Marko into silence again.

“I know, but I could hear the two of you arguing and decided to see what was going on. It’s not a big deal,” David replied, analyzing the bottles of blood as if he were choosing a vintage wine. “I’m just not in the mood for an orgy with someone who is just dick deprived from his maker. Dwayne can be a sadist when he wants to be and pretty Paulie can’t always hold out in his little games, especially when he doesn’t have weed to help. You know yourself how much better it is when your maker fucks you.”

Marko hummed in agreement, leaning into his maker’s petting. Leather encased hands skimmed down his redden back to squeeze his ass. Marko whimpered and opened his mouth wider, welcoming David to explore.

“Fuck this!” Paul mumbled and grabbed his clothes.

…       

The shadows of the night grew into an endless blanket engulfing the pier in utter blackness. The rides had closed down long ago and the shop owners had gone home save for one. Alan remained in the comic book shop working on the books. His eyes were heavy as they strained against the light. Edgar was home in bed sick, leaving him to run the shop on his own. Otherwise, he would have done the book keeping that afternoon, but he hadn’t had the time with the rush of kids off from school.

He sighed in relief as he finished adding the last column. There was a small twinge in his lower back as he staggered to his feet. He stretched his arms above his head being mindful of the pain. He and Edgar needed to workout more, especially now that their vampire slaying business was picking up. _Finally, people know that vampires exist,_ he thought as he placed the ledger in the locked drawer and turned off the light.

As he pulled the gates shut and locked it, he heard a racket in the alley. Knowing it was too loud to be cat, and being curious, he walked toward it. A tall figure stumbled, cursed, sung, and skipped around the dumpster. An amber bottle caught the faint rays of streetlight as the figure swung it in the air.

“I like beer. I like the Whiskey, burns right through me! Like fire. I’m on the pyre.” The wobbly figure paused his song and changed his tune to a country ballad tune. “I like the drugs and the drugs like me…”

 _Just a drunk,_ Alan thought and turned to go. A bottle crunched under his Converse. The alley went deathly quiet. Before he could turn, Alan felt himself being lifted into the air by the back of his shirt and thrown up against a brick wall. A hard body pressed firmly into his. The knee wedged between his legs kept his feet from touching the asphalt. Hot puffs of air coated his neck. Using his training, Alan fought back. He shot his elbow back only to have it pinned to the bricks. The other laughed at him. He flung his legs around to get them between him and his attacker, but the figure just grabbed his crotch. That took Alan by surprise and it shook him to his core. That hand lifted him higher up the wall.

“Looky what I found,” the voice slurred. There was a strange hypnotism and even stranger familiarity to that drunken voice, but Alan was too scared to think further on who it might be. “A little midnight snack to go with my drink. Or maybe you’re the drink? Haha! More drinks for me!”

That hand left his crotch and slipped under his shirt. Fingertips skimmed up his sides, and tickled back down to the top of his hips just above the waistband of his jeans. Despite being a big badass vampire hunter, Alan found himself whimpering. The touch felt kind of good. He tensed as he felt a hard erection pressing against his ass. He thrashed again, but the man holding him just laughed and drew tighter against him. Gasping for air, Alan relented in hopes that the man would ease the tension on his body so he could breath.

“You’re _so_ warm,” the voice purred which only caused Alan to blush deeper and bit his lips hard to keep from moaning. “Mmm, I like making my prey hot. Makes the blood that much better for me.”

Something about that sentence didn’t sound right to Alan, but his mind was clouding over as that alluring voice lulled him into a state of euphoria. The skilled hands continued to clumsily stroke his belly. His brain grew foggy as the friction became sweeter and even more pleasant. Alan’s attempts for escape grew less desperate, but his need for release grew more desperate at a feverish pace.

“That’s it, baby boy. Rub yourself against the bricks for me,” the voice continued. “Got to get you good and hard. Gonna make this good for the both of us.”

Alan shrieked as he felt sharp pricks dig into the nape of his neck. Before he could scream or moan, a deep voice boomed in the alley, yelling, “Enough!” The hard pressure was ripped away from Alan’s back, letting him collapse to the ground.

Another tall figure filled the alleyway, looming over his aggressor. Alan curled his knees into his chest. Scooting back against a dumpster, he watched the two interact.

“Back off, Paul!”

 _Paul? Where have I heard that name before?_ Alan wondered as his rattled mind tried to clear itself.

“What the fuck, Dwayne? I would have shared him with you if you’d only asked. I’m not a selfish dick like you are!”

 _Dwayne,_ Alan pondered. More oxygen was reaching to his brain and breaking through the murky layers of desire that he had. _I know that name too._

“Max told us we were to stay put.”

_Max!_

“He was barely putting up a fight. He was easy prey. We get stronger when we take human lives.”

_Fuck, they’re vampires! The Lost Boys? It can’t be. We killed them or rather Nanook killed the Twisted Sister one and fuck, I let him…_

“Those are the rules,” Dwayne said, grabbing Paul and lifting him to his feet. “Now we are going home and I’m locking you up until we can go out.”

Paul laughed. “Oooh. Are you going to lock yourself in with me?” Dwayne twisted his arm behind his back, turning Paul’s laughter into a painful yelp. Alan whimpered despite having been good at keeping silent for so long, causing both to look at him. “He’s a Froggy you know.”

Dwayne looked at Alan, analyzing every inch of his body. Alan breathed through his nose hard, trying desperately and failing to break eye contact with the older vampire. Finally, Dwayne looked away to shove Paul to the other side of the alley. Alan’s training kicked in and he quickly searched out a shard of glass to stake their hearts. As his hands closed around a piece, a fist curled into his t-shirt and once again was hoisted into the air. Despite chocking and spluttering, he managed to raise his hand and drive it down toward Dwayne’s chest, but the vampire caught his wrist with little effort. Alan cursed, but was taken aback when the hand didn’t tighten around his wrist only held it aloft.

“Try it again,” Dwayne chided, bringing the wrist to the center of his bare chest. His eyes looked almost playful. Tugging Alan closer to him, he purred, “I dare you.”

Dwayne released Alan’s arm, which continued to move on its own. Alan didn’t know why, but he dropped the glass letting it shatter on the ground at Dwayne’s boots. Alan grasped Dwayne’s wrist with his newly freed hand to pull himself up for a lungful of air. A lone finger stroked his jaw, causing a weird sensation to prick his body.

“So are you the one who killed Marko?” Dwayne asked.

“Yes,” Alan hissed as he pulled himself up again for more air. His heartbeat picked up speed.

“There’s no reason to lie to me, so don’t,” Dwayne reprimanded. His eyes flashed yellow in irritation. Leaning forward, he laid his face against Alan’s neck, inhaling the other’s scent deeply. He paused and then hummed. “Take care of yourself, Alan Frog. I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other real soon.”

With that the red skinned vampire dropped Alan. Seizing the completely bemused Paul, he dragged him out of the alley and into the dark night.

“We’re just fucking leaving him? After what he’s done? We had him right where we’ve wanted him!” Paul’s loud voice bounced off the alley walls as the pair vanished from sight.

Alan choked and gasped for air, clutching his neck. He had no idea what just happened, except he hated that he failed in the face of the enemy and his neck was killing him. His eyes felt heavier than when he had finished balancing the books and soon they fell shut.


	2. The Devil’s Caravan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The caravan was a collection of cages that clattered forward. Cloaked creatures dangled from the sides of the rickety steely silver bars, some hung lifelessly by their necks, while others cackled and rattled their bony hands against the bars. None had feet. Only their skulls could be seen as they tossed their heads around in tormented soundless laughter. The ghoulish procession blazed unearthly silver in the moonlight only to be swallowed by the encroaching darkness once again. As with the horses the entire caravan seemed to be fading between worlds.

“Maybe if you fucked him more often we wouldn’t be having this problem!” David roared at Dwayne.

“You and I both know why that’s not an option!” Dwayne fired back. He wasn’t afraid of David, but he usually didn’t challenge let alone back talk him. They were both sired by Max and held equal status in their clan, but Dwayne had always been fine with relinquishing the leader position to David.

“That’s not my fault,” David hissed between his teeth.

“Nor is it mine.” The red skinned vampire’s eyes narrowed and met David’s fury head on.

“Whoa, boys!” Paul chirped from his back on the floor. “Can’t we all just… get along? I mean. I love people talking about me, admiring me, and enjoying well, me, but you two need to chill out.” Holding out his joint, he said, “Take and suck. This is my body which I have given to you.” He burst into a fit of giggles.

“Guys!” Marko yelled before the older vampires could say anything. “They’re here.”

They hurried up the stairs after Marko. The feud now a distant thought. The winds swirled and howled around them as they stepped out onto the edge of the cliff. The moon above receded into the sanctuary of the clouds, letting the luminescent crest of the black waves turn a charcoal gray. The boys heard before they saw their visitors.

Unearthly bleats and cries filled the air, followed by what sounded like the cringe of gears and rotting iron coming together. As the winds settled, the black caravan came into view. Lurching forward up the hill, as it shuddered. Winged skeletons that had fire for eyes drove the strong yet gaunt beasts that pulled the large contraption. The creatures’ frames resembled horses, with skin having been shredded to ribbons of black flesh that hung about their bones. They seemed to be fading between worlds as their claws sank into the earth and their massive shoulders heaved the massive caravan forth. A skeleton cracked his whip sending the beasts baying and roaring to the depths of hell as if in great pain.

The caravan was a collection of cages that clattered forward. Cloaked creatures dangled from the sides of the rickety steely silver bars, some hung lifelessly by their necks, while others cackled and rattled their bony hands against the bars. None had feet. Only their skulls could be seen as they tossed their heads around in tormented soundless laughter. The ghoulish procession blazed unearthly silver in the moonlight only to be swallowed by the encroaching darkness once again. As with the horses the entire caravan seemed to be fading between worlds.

Paul looked down at his joint, up at the caravan, then back to his joint. He muttered a curse and tossed it away.

“You’re straight man,” Marko said as he subconsciously took a step back as the large caravan came to a stop. “I can see it too.”

“I’d hardly call any of us _straight_ ,” Paul replied, trying to make a joke despite being scared just like the rest of them.

“You are the Lost Boys?” A voice asked. It’s owner, a tall seafaring man, materialized in front of them. His broad shoulders leaned against a long rod. Black leather lay over porcelain skin that was stained with a blemish of yellow. “I am Charon, transporter of souls to the underworld and keeper of the hounds of Hell. And these,” Throwing back an arm wrapped in hard muscle, he gestured proudly to the caravan. “These are the Hounds of Hell. Your contract states you may choose any one you wish. Choose wisely for your maker has paid a high price for this privilege.”

The boys, still scared, noticed the inhabitants of the cages for the first time. The creatures made the boys think of Thorn if he were a starved corpse. Their bodies were shriveled, fur coats more like splotches over burnt skin. All were chained flat to the floor, unable to move. The stronger ones shifted their eyes as their ears twitched as if following the conversation.

“Step closer,” Charon encouraged, gesturing to the boys. “You can’t make a good choice from all the way back here.”

“Why do they all look dead and half starved?” Dwayne asked, as he followed behind David to the cages. The rest stayed back a little longer before following suit.

“Hellhounds are violent territorial creatures. If not kept subdued they will tear any one from head to spine. Thus we keep them heavily sedated in a silver wrapped cage.” He flung his staff in front of Paul who reached out to touch the bars. “Mind the bars, son. They are coated in silver and have tiny nails that if you touch them will shoot straight into your body.”

Paul frowned softly, analyzing the wrought iron bars were strung up from floor to ceiling. Looking closer, he could see the tiny barbs of silver nails interwoven around them. With a grin, he slipped on his gloves and took off up into the sky.

“This is also the way we can transport them to the world of the living. Their masters must choose them and bind them to themselves. Otherwise they would run rampant and create whole packs of hellhounds on Earth.”

“Why are there people in there?” Marko asked as he walked the length of the cage.

“Ah, those are a few random werewolves, being punished for their sins. Pay them no mind. Werewolves are too rebellious to be bound to a vampire.” Charon wafted down the cage, beckoning Marko and Dwayne to him. “Now this one is a magnificent specimen.” He pointed to a pure black hound. “Strong and cunning, but loyal to a tee. See how he lifts his head? He’s alert to vampires being nearby and is curious as to what they want. He’s on the young side too. Only about one thousand years I’d venture. I strongly recommend him.”

“Does he know how to fetch too?” Paul asked, dangling over the top of the caravan. Charon swiped at him with his staff, yelling at him to get down. The stoner laughed and swung out of the way. Only to land right beside the seafaring demon with a loud thud that actually startled him and caused Paul to cackle even more. Dwayne quickly pulled him to his other side so as not to anger Charon further.

“He seems cool,” Marko said, ignoring the commotion. He crouched low to stare into the fiery red eyes that were reflecting his true yellow ones. It gave a curt painful nod as if to confirm his expectations. “What do you think, David?” No answer. “David?”

David stood a ways down from the other, eyes locked to a specific hound. The upper half of her body was a human girl, but the lower was full hound. Her entire frame was thin, almost skeletal with long white gold hair spilling off her shoulders. The thing that set her apart, in David’s mind was her eyes. They were the same fiery red as the other hounds, but they held a defiance that he had never seen in anyone else save for him and the boys. Rimmed in black they taunted him, teased him as though he were the animal in the cage. They laughed at him. Smirked and playfully tickled his mind when he wasn’t looking. She couldn’t move yet seemed to be running miles away from him. She didn’t beg like the others did. She dared him.

“That one,” David said, raising a finger to point. “The girl.”

“That one?” Charon croaked, eyes darting back and forth between the vampire and the hound. “She’s… She’s not that easy to, uh, manage for young vampires.”

“She’s kind of hot though,” Paul interjected as he hovered upside down in front of the bars. He tried to stick his head through the bars to get a better angle. Charon shooed him away with his staff.

“She’s part werewolf. Pick a real hound. Try…”

David caught the girl trying to rise as the old demon spoke his words. She shook almost uncontrollably, but she ignored it and drug herself forward. Her eyes shot to the cloaked figure dangling at the lock. A belt of of keys clanged against his hip as the wind blew.

“No. She’s a hellhound and that is the one we choose,” David said firmly.

“You _all_ have not chosen her. You must all be in agreement for the deal to be made. I warn you. Taking her is the wrong choice. How about this brown dog?”

“I agree,” Paul chirped quickly from the top of the cage. A skeleton looked at him and he smiled in return. “Hey bones. What’s shaking?”

“I do as well,” Dwayne said, appearing at David’s side. The blonde vampire shared a soundless thank you with his second in command.

“Yeah,” Marko said, bending at the waist to try and catch her watchful eye. “I like her too.”

“Very well,” Charon said with a heavy sigh, “but before I release her, I need to tell you how this process goes. By day she will be your guardian. Should anyone show you even the slightest hint of malice she will rip them to shreds without a second thought, so be careful with who you bring around. That is not the case during the night. It doesn’t mean she won’t if the event presents itself. It depends entirely on how much of her loyalty and trust you can gain from her. She is part werewolf and much more dangerous with a defiant streak in her blood, so I don’t think you’ll get much protection…”

“We can take of ourselves,” David growled, silencing the demon though his eyes continued to burn in frustration.

“Right,” Charon replied through gritted teeth. He exhaled before continuing, “with hellhounds you also can control how far she is allowed to roam from your cave on her own. This goes for both day and night, but _she_ is capable of breaking that and getting fussy if not given adequate area to run. I strongly recommend giving her a lot of room to stretch her legs. This one in particular has a temper and a lot of energy.”

“I think I can wear her out pretty good,” Paul cooed from where he floated beside a skeleton laughing at his jokes.

Marko frowned as he noticed the slight tilt of the girl’s head. _Can she hear us? She looks pretty dead._

_Pretty Markie._

Marko froze when he heard that voice. Only Paul ever called him that. He glanced up at the blonde vampire, but Paul was more interested in chatting with the silent skeleton guards. _It couldn’t have been him._

“Can we get on with it?” David asked impatiently. “She’s the one we’ve picked, so let her out.”

“Very well,” Charon said and signaled to one of the skeletons. It jumped down and went to the cage to unlock it. As he swung open the door Paul stepped onto the top of the gate. Holding his arms out for balance, he rode the swinging door. The skeletons slapped their bony knees and laughed. Two skeletons stepped forward and took a hold of a chain. Together they dragged the lifeless half wolf half girl out. Marko stepped forward to catch her body before it could unceremoniously hit the ground. He laid her body down gently and stepped back once the skeletons stopped walking. They wrapped the chains around their bones and walked outward to pull her limp body tight as if she were being drawn and quartered.

“Now,” Charon announced. “All of you must pierce your thumb with one of your fangs and drip just _one_ drop of your blood into this vile.”

The boys obeyed without a word, even Paul who hopped off the cage to join the rest of the group. “What’s this supposed to do?” He asked eagerly as the blood poured out of his thumb.

“This is the blood that will bind you… Ah! Not more than one drop,” Charon reprimanded, pulling away the vile and sealing it with an incantation.

“Why?” Paul pestered on like a curious child.

“That is the only way to get the right balance without killing the hound. Now please shut up.”

Charon held the needle up to the stray stream of moonlight. “We now have to wait for the moon to come out from behind the clouds. Once it shows itself my familiars will unchain her and I will administer the potion. It has to be done in full view of the moon otherwise the spell might be too powerful and she will die. She’s not bound by the phases of the moon. She can change at will, but she is stronger and wilder during the full moon. It gives her added strength.”

“So she won’t go bat shit crazy and start howling at the moon once a month?” David asked.

“Not exactly, but seeing that’s she’s female she’ll still have to deal with the moon cycle. And she’s also stronger during than that time too so be wary.”

“Be wary of what?” Marko asked impulsively.

“Markie, I think you’ve been riding Davey’s dick too much. You’ve forgotten what a woman is,” Paul chided.

Marko turned red, realizing how stupid his mouth was, and shoved Paul who only laughed and threw an arm around the smaller one’s shoulders.

“Tell you what, babe. I’ll let you fuck her first. Consider it my present to you to re-acclimate you to the world of hetero-sex.”

“No!” Charon yelled. “None of you are to touch her in that way. It is forbidden for a vampire and a hellhound to lie together. You will bring an evil to this world that will destroy everything.”

“I don’t like babies either, but that’s why we have condoms,” Paul interrupted.

“Dwayne, shut up your offspring before I shut him up,” David growled.

Dwayne silently walked over to Paul and tugged him into his side. Paul tried to pull out of Dwayne’s grasp, but the older vampire held him tightly. Eventually the blonde tired and surrendered under his maker’s influence.

“Absolutely no sex with her,” Charon repeated. “Understood?” As the boys nodded their skin turned translucent almost to the look of glass and Charon’s eyes faded into black bottomless holes as his skeleton became more visible. Whirling around, he lifted his head to the sky in salute and exclaimed “The Goddess Selene! The moon! It’s time.”

The skeletons swarmed the girl, ripping the shackles off her wrists and ankles and yanking the chains free from her body. The boys frowned as they saw her wrists rubbed raw with red marks. Welts covered her legs were the chains had encircled her bare flesh. Charon raised the needle high, making sure to catch the full rays of the moonlight just so before plunging it into her back. Her eyes shot wide, glowing a blinding white that quickly faded too a blood red. A sharp snap followed that sounded like bones cracking as the girl arched backwards.

Her jaws split apart wider than a lions as she roared in a pitch that caused everyone to cover their ears in pain. Bones broke and her skin tore as her fangs descended from her bloodied flesh. She clawed desperately at the air as her entire frame cracked and bones relocated themselves in a more extreme juxtaposition. Luminescent grey fur covered the painful gauges left in her skin from her dislocated bones. The streams of crimson blood receded back into her body once her transformation into a wolf was complete. Her body glowed in the moonlight. Her head hung between her forepaws as shattered breaths escaped her bleeding jowls.

In a flash, she tackled Charon to the ground. He panicked and tried to hit her with his staff only to have it break like a toothpick between her teeth. His lipless mouth desperately rambled an incantation as she bit and slashed at him. The ground beneath the fighting pair swirled in a cyclone of mud and mist. Before he faded away, she turned her head and closed her jaws around his shoulder. A sharp snap and a piercing scream filled the air as Charon faded from this world, survived by his entire arm dangling in her mouth.

She growled clenching the arm tighter as more blood poured down her throat and chest. Tossing her head back she crunched the arm in half, before crouching down to tear it to pieces. She ripped the hand away from the wrist, shredding the last remaining slices of flesh from the bones and tossed the remains into the cage. A thin mist of silver coated around the iron nails rendering them powerless.

Charon’s skeleton helpers wobbled toward the caravan as quietly as they could, but her ears pricked forward. Launching herself at the cage, she ripped the skeletons from their posts and tossed them aside like rag dolls. With her large paws, she broke lock and flung a string of chains away from several bodies. She ignored the pain of the clouded silver vapor enveloping around her as she rounded on the rising skeletons.

She tackled the one that tried to interfere with her plans. The freed weres came to life and shot off toward the woods, as fast as they could manage on their newly formed limbs. The other skeletons only helplessly watched the one getting mauled until one noticed the clouds encroaching on the moon again. Taking up the scythe, he came up behind the wolf and brought it down. The blade sliced the full length of her side cutting her to the bone. She reared back, screaming in agony and fell to the ground. Blood pooled around her limp and panting frame.

The skeletons above the caravan squawked in triumph, almost laughing out loud as they caught sight of the Lost Boy’s wide eyes. The one with the belt of keys descended, quickly pulling the gate shut and locking it. His body creaked and crackled like gears grinding against each other. Human lips formed over his misshapen teeth, as it turned to face the lost boys. “Save her or she will die! But don’t drink from her! Don’t heal her like she’s one of your own!”

The scattered skeletons clamored onto the caravan, sealing the cages with the silver chains, and slapping the reins. With a groan the horse demons shot forward and soon the caravan vanished.

None of the Lost Boys blinked or moved. It all happened so fast.

“What the fuck was all that?” Marko asked.

“You sure can pick ‘em, Davey,” Paul said, strolling over to the girl wolf. Her body trembled as her fur slowly peeled away revealing her human form. “That looks painful.” Raising his voice, he yelled, “Did she just kill herself? Didn’t we pay money for her?”

“She’s not dead,” Dwayne said, suddenly right beside Paul, causing the blonde to jump slightly. The red skinned vampire ignored his immaturity and crouched down to analyze the girl’s wound. The blood was sticky almost black in the moonlight. Her frame quaked from pain of trying to breath. “She just can’t heal in this form.”

“Marko! Get your first aid kit you use for your animals.”

“She’s not an animal,” Marko pointed out.

“She’s not exactly human either,” David countered. “We need to stich her up. Go!”

Marko sprinted into the cave to fetch it.

“Paul!” David yelled, causing the blonde to jerk.

“What?” Paul asked incredulously. He hadn’t moved more than three inches since he spoke last.

David rolled his eyes completely befuddled at how clueless the blonde vampire sounded. “You can’t drink from her.”

“Aw, Davey, chill out. I was only going to have one tiny lick.” As he spoke he knelt closer to the girl, tongue wagging like a hungry dog. A hand seized him by the throat and yanked him upright. “David, what the fu…”

David’s arms closed around him, holding him prisoner as Marko slid next to Dwayne with the first aid kit. Paul hissed, but cooled slightly when he caught those blue eyes glaring at him like steel. They were strong, though not as strong as Dwayne’s.

“Not even,” David hissed, giving Paul a good shake for emphasis.

“Ow,” came Paul’s soft voice that David promptly ignored.

“Hi. I’m Marko,” he said to the girl who barely acknowledged him. “I’m going to stitch you up. Um, this might hurt a little, but you’ll feel a lot better after I do it.”

“Marko, don’t worry about introductions just stitch her up. I doubt she’ll be able to feel the needle with all the pain she’s in right now,” Dwayne lightly scolded as he ran his hand soothing down her spine. Her stiff body leaned slightly into the touch.

Marko nodded and threaded his needle. Dwayne gathered her blood soaked hair away from her body to give Marko full view of the cut. With both hands he held her skin together so Marko could work swiftly. She didn’t flinch a bit when Marko pierce her skin. Whether that was from Dwayne’s ministrations or from the delirious pain she was already in, only she knew.

“Shouldn’t we cover her up?” Marko asked as he neared her exposed breasts.

Dwayne looked up. “Again Marko, concentrate on closing the wound. She’s been naked this entire time.”

“Can I lick up the leftovers?” Paul whined.

“God, you’re worse than when Dwayne was first turned,” David grumbled, wheeling Paul bodily around in his arms. “Dwayne, bring her inside when she’s stitched up and remind me to kill you for making me agree to let Paul be turned.”

“He just needs to get laid and feed on live prey,” Marko announced as he tied off his stitch.

Dwayne silently scooped the girl up in his arms with a slight. As he followed Marko, he kept a wary eye out for Paul knowing that he would find a way out of David’s grip.

Once inside, Dwayne laid her on Star’s old bed. He growled, bearing his fangs at Paul who sauntered over to them. David came to the rescue, grabbing Paul’s arm and pulling him back into his chest. He tilted the confused vampire’s head back and sucked his lips. Paul eagerly kissed back, running his hands through David’s short hair.

“Slut,” Marko mumbled, shaking his head as he walked over to Dwayne. Sensing Marko was in control of himself, the older vampire allowed him to perch on the edge of the bed. Marko had actually brought over a small bowl of water and a small cloth. He started wiping away the clotted and smeared blood from her side. He paused and looked at the angry black and red line running along her skin. “She’s not healing.” He turned to David. “Why isn’t she healing?”

David who had Paul hiked up on his hips, growled in annoyance. Wrenching his mouth away from Paul’s nipple, he said, “Dwayne, look into it. I can’t take care of everything.”

“Dwayne?” Marko asked, ignoring David fucking Paul’s brains out.

“Just give her time,” the older vampire said, running the back of his fingers down her cheek. “And keep cleaning her.”

Marko chewed on his lips, wanting to lick the line to help her heal faster, but knowing he couldn’t have her blood. Ringing out his washcloth, he picked up a fresh bowl of water.

“Fuck, yeah, David! Shit more. More!” Paul screamed as David brought him to climax.

After pulling out, David laid the ravaged Paul down on the couch and walked toward the bed. As he tucked himself back in, he asked, “Is the bitch doing anything?”

Her fingers curled into a half fist, slowly dragging down the sheets. Growling softly, her nose scrunched. Her fangs having retracted to pointed teeth flashed in the dim light. She wiped her face against the backs of her hands as he head rubbed against Marko’s knee. Rolling halfway onto her back, she glanced up. Marko smiled down at her, taking his finger away from his mouth.

“Hi. I’m Marko,” he repeated from earlier. “I had to stitch up your cut. It looked painful. I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

“The scythe did, but I didn’t even feel your little needle,” she replied flatly in a hushed tone.

Paul laughed loudly from across the room as he stretched out his post-sexed body. Marko snarled back at him.

“That was a scythe?”

“It’s why I’m not healing faster.”

“So if it was a regular knife you could heal?”

“Mhm.”

“I’m Marko. This is David, Dwayne, and Paul’s over there.”

“I know.”

“You could hear us, couldn’t you?” Marko said, biting his finger again.

“Kinda hard not to hear blondie over there.” Her voice was becoming stronger.

“Don’t worry, baby. I have plenty left for you,” Paul yelled, but yawned.

“You’re our hellhound. Do you know what that means?” David asked.

Pushing herself up, she balanced herself on shaky arms. Her entire body seemed to be expanding into a more developed form of flesh and muscle. She wasn’t the little skeleton girl they had seen a few minutes ago. Now she was a full-bodied woman, meeting David’s gaze with the same intensity as when they first locked eyes. They glowed a fierce red made of anger and defiance

“I’m finding a new bed. This one smells like sex.”

“What doesn’t smell like sex in here?” Marko mused.

“I bet it’s human sex,” Paul announced. “I told you Michael did Star, David!”

“Hey,” Marko said, touching her arm. “Don’t you want me to get you some clothes?”

Paul threw a bottle that shattered on the back of Marko’s head. Marko turned snarling as his features contorted, but Paul cut him off by demanding, “What the hell, man? Why would you get rid of a view like that?!”

“It’s just a body,” she replied, looking at Marko and ignoring Paul.

“Ya-yeah!” Paul threw his fist in the air. “Naked Thursday parties!”

“Wait,” David commanded, grabbing her shoulder he spun her around. His eyes glowed yellow as he bore into him. “I asked you a question. You’re _our_ hellhound. You’re one of us now.”

She met his glare head on, not talking back but not backing down. She turned on her heel and proceeded to disappear into the depths of the caves. Paul, grinning like a Cheshire cat, moved to follow her but was stopped by Dwayne’s outstretched arm.

“Go with her, Marko,” David ordered, “Make sure she doesn’t get lost.”

His pout evaporated instantly. Marko nodded, walking a little faster to pick up her trail. Dwayne encircled Paul’s neck with his arms, dangling a baggy in front of his eyes. He cooed and batted at it like a cat. Dwayne smiled. Stoner Paul was so cute and easily distracted sometimes.

…

“Nice pick,” Marko said, watching her settle onto king sized bed. “This is one of the hotel’s master suites.”

She studied him curiously before trying to lie down. “Ow.”

“Careful,” Marko said, rushing to her side.

“I’m fine, Pretty Markie.”

“How do you know that nickname?”

“The long haired blonde kept humming it. It was driving me nuts.”

“Yeah, Paul will do that to you. Just call me Marko.”

She nodded as her back found the sanctuary of the pillows.

“Do you need anything?”

“No. Just rest.”

Marko nodded in reply. He tucked the covers up around her chin before leaving to go rejoin the boys.

“How is she?” Dwayne asked.

“Fine. I think she’s just tired.”

“Marko. You can cut her stitches out tomorrow before we take her to Max and figure out what we’re going to do with her.”

“What we’re going to do with who?” Paul asked dreamily from Dwayne’s lap. The red skinned vampire stroked Paul’s soft hair lovingly as Paul braided his.

“Your imaginary friend,” Marko fired back.

“No he left me a long time ago. Now the magical blue elves keep me company.”

“Why do we have to get Max involved? She’s our hellhound. End of story,” Marko whined to David.

“He gave her to us,” David said, cocking a curious eyebrow. “And I have a few more questions for him.”


	3. Don’t Bless Me Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t want to be here," Max hissed.  
> “You don’t want me to be here," Wendy growled in return.  
> “I wanted my boys to have a hellhound. You were supposed to protect them and this would be the first step of the binding process.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support!! Please drop me a comment or a kudo if you have the time. Happy New Year to all of you and your families!

“Come on, Markie! Please?”

“I said no, Paul!”

“They’re my fucking pants. I should at least be able to see how well they fit her!”

“Quit acting like a – fuck! Dwayne, get the fuck in here.”

Rolling silently to her side, she watched as the vampires argued amongst each other. Her gaze quickly drifted to the other blond looming in the doorway. David stared back at her as if he could see through her blanket fort. The light from their torches illuminated his face by a few stray shadows casting his soft features in sharp contrast. His stance was firm if not foreboding. Only his blue eyes remained soft. The other two vampires were oblivious to him, which caused a smile to widen over his mouth. He placed a finger over his lips. With a wink at her, her turned to Marko.

“Marko.” His voice rose in intensity with sudden halt at the last syllable. “What’s going on?” The two took a step back and turned toward the head vampire. “Bored of me already and now you want the Indian experience?”

“What? N-no, no! David, Paul’s being a…”

“Paul, why don’t you go find Dwayne?”

“Hell to the fuck no,” Paul said almost indignantly, crossing his arms. “We get a new puppy and I want to play with her. It’s not fair just because Marko has squirrels and birds pooping on his head that he gets to spend time with her and I don’t.”

_Fresh Mary Jane_ , a voice whispered on the stray current of wind. She shook her head free of the covers, hearing the almost inaudible voice.

“Shit, yeah. Paaarty!” Paul threw his fist up and shot past the two confused vampires.

“You must be David then,” the girl replied as she pushed herself to a sitting position.

“I am,” he replied, sitting on the bed. “And what’s your name?”

“Wendy.”

David chuckled. “Like from Peter Pan.”

“No. I never cared much for that story” she replied bitterly. Raising her hips slightly, she let the blankets slip down her body exposing a tattoo that read O’Williams in an ancient handwriting. “I took this name after seeing one of her concerts back in the seventies.”

“How old are you?” David asked, brushing his fingers lightly over the tattoo. Marko ducked his head after seeing the tat, slightly embarrassed that she was fully exposed again. What made him the un-easy was her complete disregard for her naked form. Even when David touched her she didn’t react. She didn’t seem to experience pleasure or disgust. She just sat and allowed it, though her eyes were wary of the other’s motives.

“Much older than I look. How old are you?”

“I’m pushing ninety if we’re going by mortal years. Give or take a few lost years.”

“I’m older than that.”

“Marko,” David said without looking at him. “Cut the stiches would you?”

Marko stepped forward. Reaching out a hand, he withdrew it just as quick and asked, “May I?”

She consented with a nod of her head despite being taken aback by his polite question. David smiled. “You’ll find our Marko here can be the shy gentleman of our group.”

Marko lifted the sheet, revealing her still naked body. Taking a warm wet cloth he wiped away the remnants of dried blood from her stitches. “Hey, you’ve completely healed. Even your blood’s practically gone.”

“Usually do. Just takes longer and hurts worse when it’s not inflicted by a mortal world weapon.”

“I’m going to cut your stitches if that’s okay,” Marko announced, fumbling over the words. David laughed.

“Go for it,” she said and pulled the sheet away to reveal the entire stitched line of her body. Marko blushed and sat back, still holding his scissors. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re… I’m just not… Ah…”

“Because you can see my breasts? Do they bother you?” She asked with a slight frown.

“This usually isn’t the time I see a girl’s chest,” Marko said. His tone was both defensive as well as apologetic.

She smiled lightly and pulled the sheet around her chest, hiding her body from sight. Marko cleared his throat before leaning forward and starting to cut away his string. He marveled at the sight of her flesh healing instantly as he picked the thread out of her skin. Not a single trace of blood left her puncture holes.

“It doesn’t bother me that you can see all of me,” she said after awhile.

“Not much seems to bother you,” Marko replied. “Actually you don’t seem to want to even be here.”

“Would you want to be someone’s slave?”

“We won’t treat you like a slave,” David interjected. The older vampire had been listening intently. He’s also been analyzing Wendy and her relationship with Marko, trying to figure out why she had softened slightly to him. “I didn’t pick you for that. I chose you because you had the same qualities as the rest of us. I knew you’d fit in.”

“So it wasn’t just to bone me?” Wendy challenged. David’s lips curled upwards, failing to hide a promiscuous smile.

“How pissed will you be if I admit that the thought had crossed my mind?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Um, I brought some of my clothes and Paul left some of his too. We weren’t sure on your size. You were so thin when we found you, but you’ve really filled out. I mean, you’re not fat, but you’re just more… uh….”

“Marko. Stop talking. This isn’t like you,” David replied. The other vampire gnawed on his thumb to keep his chattering mouth silent.

“I was weak then. That’s the easiest way to transport us from the underworld to this one,” she replied, slipping into a pair of jeans. Her leg fell through the kneehole and she had to repeat the motion. As she tried to pick between David’s Bowie shirt and Paul’s Twisted Sister shirt, she said, “I don’t buy that you simply needed a protector for your little coven. The binding ritual was different, so what happened to you?”

“Honestly,” David announced, rising to his feet. “I don’t remember. That’s why we’re going to see Max.”

“Max is your maker?” Her eyes narrowed slightly.

“Yes.”

“Shouldn’t you have broken off from him by now, at your age?”

“What are you talking about?” Marko asked and jerked a thumb to the hallway. “Paul’s so clingy, he’s still wetting the perch and is always crawling into Dwayne’s lap every chance he gets.”

“I heard that, Marko,” Paul said, his voice singsong as he laced his arms around Marko’s neck. He placed a kiss on Marko’s cheek, before the smaller vampire could push him off. “Hey girl, your tits are almost as cute as Markie’s.”

“You fucking piece of…” Marko growled and raised his fist into the air.

Dwayne chuckled, watching the inevitable fight with mild interest. David seized Paul by the scruff of his neck and threw him to the other side of the room.

“Fuck. Easy, Davey.” Paul said, crawling to his hands and knees. He rubbed his head. “You’re going to give me brain damage.”

“Too late for that,” Marko snapped as David placed himself between the irate and wounded vampire. Dwayne silently strode over to Paul and sat beside him. Instantly the blonde curled into his lap. Clutching at the lapels of Dawyne’s leather jacket, he started to nibble on the pad of his thumb as Dwayne shushed him. He seemed to calm and push his head into Dwayne’s hands, enjoying the feeling of the long fingers threading in his blonde tresses. Giving up the chance to slug Paul, Marko moved closer to Wendy and muttered, “See? He and Dwayne are more in love than the older vampire is willing to admit. Pathetic if you ask me.”

“Then why was it you were the one I heard screaming David’s name last night? You sounded like a girl,” Wendy asked, having decided on the Bowie t-shirt.

“See” She doesn’t like you,” Marko taunted Paul. The blonde vampire’s childlike innocence completely vanished as he shot to his hands and knees. Before he could lunge at Marko, Dwayne grabbed him around the neck and torso.

“All of you knock it off. We’re going to see Max. All we know is we were given a hellhound and we need to talk to Max,” David announced firmly. Turning to Dwayne, his voice changed to a warning threat, “Dwayne, be careful.” With that he turned on his heel, leaving the rest to follow him outside to their bikes. As he mounted his rig, he turned to Wendy. “Who do you want to ride with?”

“I can run faster than your bikes will ever go.”

“Yeah, but we’re going to a residential neighborhood and seeing an underage naked girl running around will most likely get the cops and a couple lawyers involved.”

“I’m hardly underage.”

“Are you always going to be this insufferable?” David asked with a sigh.

“It’s why you picked me,” she responded with a slight smile. David laughed.

“Come on, girl,” Paul whistled. “Just get on my bike and feel the engine between your thighs.” He revved the clutch and shot her a sexy smile. Her features hardened slightly. With reluctance she walked toward Marko and swung her leg over the back of his bike.

“Once again, someone prefers Marko over you, eh, Paulie?” David chided with an amused chuckle.

“Fuck you, man!” Paul yelled, jumping off his bike. He whipped his head around as he felt a hand slap his back.

“Tag, you’re it,” Dwayne shouted as he shot off into the night

“Hey!” Paul yelped, quickly leaping back onto his bike to chase after Dwayne and now David who took off.

“Great bunch of guys, huh?” Marko asked her as he rose up to rev the engine.

As the boys pulled into Max’s drive, Wendy leapt off the back of Marko’s bike before he completely stopped. Gracefully, she sidestepped effortlessly out of Dwayne’s way. Ignoring the chattering vampires she walked out onto the lawn to gaze up at the house. It was modern, rather simplistic; nothing was different from the rest of the houses that lined the block. She was a little disappointed it wasn’t a little more Draculaesque.

“Casa del Max,” Paul said, flinging an arm around her shoulder and tugged her up the walkway. Thorn trotted around the corner to see who was coming and immediately started to bark.

“Shit, we forgot about Thorn. He doesn’t know her,” Marko said.

“Paul, get her out of there!” David yelled.

Before Paul could do anything Wendy had slunk out of his grasp and kneeled down on the pavement. The hellhound immediately stopped snarling and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. She smiled and opened her arms. He bounded toward her, falling into her open body and almost knocking her backwards. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and growled softly as he licked her face whined happily.

“So this is why she doesn’t like Paul,” David mused.

“She never said she didn’t like me,” Paul retorted.

“Who’s there?” Max’s silhouette followed his voice. He beamed brightly as he saw his boys. “Boys! You’re here! That means you’ve chosen your… Who is that?”

“Our hellhound,” David said proudly, stepping up beside Wendy.

She looked up his leg from her seat beside his boots then to Max. Her eyes narrowed slightly, and her body grew more rigid, when they fell on the older vampire. Max frowned, staring at her as if she were an abomination.

“She’s not a dog.”

“No she’s not!” Paul exclaimed, rushing to the girl’s side and clutching her shoulders. “She’s _our_ dog!” He started making kissing sounds next to her ear.

In one swift motion, she flipped Paul onto his back with his forearm twisted within an inch of breaking it in half. Despite knowing he could heal it still hurt like hell and he started to thrash. More bones crunched and muscles contradicted.  A heavy boot to his shoulder blades stilled his movements.

“Stay still, Paul,” Dwayne’s voice commanded.

Paul’s wiggling lessened under his maker’s command, but he still bickered, “But she was the one who attacked me.”

Dwayne crouched down on his knee, holding Pauls’ head as he spoke, “You never learn, Paul. The more you struggle the more pain you will be in. You’re not as strong as you once were and you won’t heal as fast.”

“All of you knock it off and get inside!” Max ordered. David smirked at the she wolf, as he and Marko went inside.

“Please let my asshole offspring go,” Dwayne beseeched. She cocked her head at his tone. It was full of fondness for Paul and yet also bore a sensuality that was aimed directly at her. She released him and even helped Paul stand as Dwayne brushed the dust off his chest.

“So you do love me,” Paul chirped to Wendy, his smile growing wide.

“I never said I did or didn’t,” she replied in an annoyed tone. Thorn gave a warning bark as he circled around her legs.

“How are you the ladies man again?” Dwayne teased, as he gave one final once over of the state of Paul’s cleanliness.

“Well, maybe I don’t want to sleep with her. Even I have standards,” Paul said, with a pointed tug on his clothes. He batted away Dwayne’s wandering hands. Dwayne only laughed, bearing his white teeth. He took a step forward, crowding Paul to him and cupped his face with both hands.

“It’s okay if you do, love. She’s new and exciting.” Dwayne stroked one hand through Paul’s hair before running it down the full length of Paul’s back. The blonde arched into his body, just like Dwayne wanted him to. He smiled at this and slipped his exploring hand between Paul’s thighs cupping the very bottom of his ass. His breath ghosted Paul’s already flushed bare skin of his neck. “I kind of want her too.” With that the older vampire pulled away and climber the steps two at a time.

“What is this?” Paul exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air. “Leave Paul hanging night!” He noticed a woman glaring at him from across the street. He flashed her a sexy smile as he walked backwards up the stairs. “You want in on this, girl? We’re going to have a fucking orgy in here and the more women the better!” He made a lewd gesture of him getting off that caused the old woman to huff and promptly slam her door. Paul just laughed and closed the door to sounds of his own name being yelled.

…

Max listened as David recollected how they had come to choose Wendy as their hellhound. Paul tossed in a humorous side note. Occasionally it wasn’t even related to the story and Dwayne had to hush him. Though his face only flinched once, his fingers tightened on the stem of his glass. Wendy perked her head up when she soft the sharp hiss of cracking glass. It stayed in one piece yet she could see a shaky vein sprouting up from the base to the top of the bell. She didn’t comment on it and returned to playing with Thorn who was sprawled in her lap on the floor.

Once they finished, Max took a deep sigh. Removing his glasses, he leaned forward on his knees and rubbed his eyes.

“Okay,” Max said finally. When he looked up, his eyes met Wendy’s head on. “We need to talk.” Thorn, who had long fallen asleep in her lap, whimpered slightly and looked up curiously at his master’s intense glare. Wendy continued to stroke his fur rather than talk to Max. “Boys, give us a minute.”

Only after pointed looks to each did David signal for them to leave and proceeded to follow his command. Once alone, Max poured himself another drink and glared down at Wendy.

“Will you sit in a chair like a normal person?” The intensity of his voice jarred both her and Thorn. The hair on the back of Thorn’s back stood up though he didn’t utter a single snarl. His stance was abrasive against his master as he stepped in front of Wendy who reluctantly perched in the armchair across from Max. A wry smile drifted over her lips.

“You _want_ to be human again, don’t you?” Leaning forward, she rested her forearms on her thighs. “Don’t ever think you are, vampire.”

“You’re not either.”

“I never claimed to be,” she replied nonchalantly. Lying back in the chair, she draped her arms over the armrests and crossed her legs. “I am what I am in that moment and that is all I will ever be.”

“You don’t want to be here.”

“You don’t want me to be here.”

“I wanted my boys to have a hellhound. You were supposed to protect them and this would be the first step of the binding process.”

“I am bound to them and… You said process?”

“Yes. You’re just the first step to them becoming full vampires again, but you were supposed to be a dog not a human.”

“I am neither.”

“Then what are you?”

“Half werewolf and half hellhound.”

“And you were delivered by Cheron?”

She snarled slightly as she spat, “Yes.”

“You don’t like him?”

“Have you ever met him? That asshole is imprisoning and selling us into slave labor.”

“He gave me Thorn.”

“No. Thorn chose you. He chose to be a guardian for vampires. I did not.”

“Is that why you’re so disobedient and angry to be here?”

“No. That’s my werewolf half. Cheron is ripping apart our packs. He’s selling us as slaves. I’ve watched young pups ripped from their mothers before they were barely weaned. You don’t know what it’s like to lose your entire family!”

Max’s gaze softened, his brow un-creased. With a heavy sigh, he broke eye contact and picked up his drink he had subconsciously set down. He knew he had to switch tactics to fully understand this girl. “I do know. You heard the story of how I lost my boys.” He held up a hand. “But let’s try this. I’ll tell you my story and you will tell me yours. Hopefully we can reach an arrangement that benefits both of us.”

“All right. You start.”

“Mine is too long.”

“Fine,” Wendy replied, rolling her eyes. “My father was an alpha, one of if not the strongest really. He could take the form of a true wolf whenever he chose. It increased his power, and so he often would go weeks as a wolf. While he was in this form he met my mother a hellhound who was roaming the Earth at the time. They mated and I was born. I was born human, so I remained with my father and his pack. My mother had to return to hell when I was about five. When I turned thirteen I began developing my hellhound abilities. I couldn’t control them so my mother came and got me. I’ve been living in hell ever since.

“It used to be hellhounds could come and go from Hell and Earth, so once I gained control of my abilities and the shift I figured I could spend my time par with my dad and part with my mom. But when I mastered my ability Cheron had closed the portal and forbade any hellhounds from passing threw the portal without his consent, which he never gave. I wasn’t allowed to return to my father’s pack, but I also was taken away from my mother and the hellhound pack by Cheron.”

“Why did he take you?

“Profit. He’s found the hellhound trade to be quite lucrative as of late. Me in particular since I can shift. He keeps us half starved in cages all day. He says it’s to protect the world from us when the caravan travels through the portal but in reality it’s to keep us weak and our moral low.”

Thorn whined softly and laid his head in her lap and a paw on her knee for comfort. She smiled down at him and scratched his ear. Max watched the exchange and felt his heart crack a fracture. He was upset with the way he acted.

“And this is why you attacked him and set the others free?”

Wendy’s smile stretched wide. She locked eyes with him as she licked her lips as if savoring the taste of the memory.

“I’ll make a deal with you. The binding process is long and involved. If you agree to fully serve as my boys’ protector and binder for this stage, I will let you go free when the second stage commences,” Max said. He watched her eyes grow wide, glowing bright white.

“You’re serious about that?”

“Of course. I love these boys more than my own life.”

“You’re going to pay dearly for releasing me. More than your life can compensate for and more than only one life can give.”

“You sound like the voodoo priestess.”

“You made a deal with… What was her name?”

“Calypso.”

Wendy cursed under her breath. Her body visibly decompressed. “You’re going to wish for a death that will never come.”

“Wouldn’t you do the same for your pack?”

“In a heart beat,” she replied softly. Then drawing her shoulders up and down her back she raised her head high and addressed Max. “I’ll protect your boys as if they were my own pack and you will release me once the first stage is complete.”

“You have my word,” Max said with a genuine smile. He replaced his drink on the side table and dug in his pocket. “Now while you are with us I do not want you to feel like you are a slave. If any of the boys try to treat you as such come directly to me and I will set them straight. I really would like to consider you my daughter, Wendy. Mine was lost before she could even open her eyes.” His hand faltered. “I think that’s why I’ve never made one since.” His fingers curled around a wad of bills. His entire body shook slightly, yet he smiled warmly as he looked at her. “But I have you now. Here, take this and tell my boys to take you to the boardwalk. I don’t want you to have to wear those boys’ hand-me-down clothes.”

Wendy thumbed through the bills and her mouth gaped.

“The boys might break into stores, but I like to follow the rules. Now you better go before Paul starts terrorizing the neighbors.”

“You never told me about your past,” she pressed.

“I will. Come back another night and I will. I promise. This night is ending soon and I want you to get some things of your own.”

For once Wendy believed the old vampire. Trust would just have to come later.

…

The boardwalk was like a kaleidoscope of lights and sounds. It filled young people’s minds and bodies with excitement. Temptations lurked in the seedier secretions in the alleys. Yet the enthusiastic beat of pop music enshrouded those parts in a veil of light that very few cared to venture deeper into. Wendy threaded independently through the throng of people, not bothering to stay with the Lost Boys. She had rolled her eyes and slipped away when she noticed the head turns and the girls glare at her.

_Where are you going?_ David asked in her head.

Her eyes flared white and the wolf in her mind snapped its jowls in warning. Wendy smiled as she felt David leave her mind. She could hear the faint voices of the vampires deciding to give her some space, or as Paul put it “Girl time”.

She quickly went into a hair salon.

“Can I help you?”

“Yeah. I need a haircut,” Wendy replied.

“Sure thing. Come on back.” The girl waved her to a chair. On a low hanging shelf sat several magazines. “Want to look for something you’d like or do you know what you want?”

Wendy saw one magazine with the words _The Runaways_ splayed across the top. Below the title was a picture of five girls each holding a guitar or sticks, except the blonde. She held a microphone. Wendy’s eyes drew straight toward her, while her soul matched the singer attitude. “Her. I want her hairstyle.”

“That’s a lot of hair to cut off. Are you sure?’

“Yes,” Wendy replied without missing a beat.

“Oh, you like Cherie Currie? She’s hot isn’t she and a fucking talented entertainer. I think you’ll look really good with the style.” The girl started moving Wendy’s hair around. “Do you want to donate your hair to make wigs for women who lost their hair?”

“Yeah. Let’s do that.”

…

Rocking her new cut, Wendy strolled down the boardwalk. She still wore a combination of Paul and Marko’s clothes, but she had bought some things. Dwayne had just materialized and offered to take her bags back to the bikes. He also told her they would be leaving in a bit. Paul just had to finish up his three-way and David was acquiring some alcohol. She was fine with that. She just had one more store she wanted to go in. She was a bit of a closet nerd and proud of it as she stepped into the comic book shop.

…

“Alan? Alan? Alan? Alan!”

The noirette jumped, falling off his seat. He grabbed hold of the counter top as his legs tangled with the fallen tool.

“Shit. Alan, what’s gotten into you?” Edgar asked, clutching an elbow to steady his shaky brother.

“I’m fine,” Alan muttered though his brain felt like it was swimming.

“Fine? I’ve been calling you for five minutes. Where’s your head tonight?”

“Get off my back, Ed. I’m just tired.”

“Tired my ass. Ever since I found you half dead in the alley!”

“I wasn’t half dead. I passed out. You saw all the alcohol bottles.”

“You didn’t smell like alcohol and you still haven’t even told me why you were drinking.”

“It was a stressful night.”

“Alan. None of this is like you. You weren’t drunk. You can’t have a two day hangover and you’ve been sleeping more than you ever have. I’m surprised you were awake at school today.”

“Well I had to wake up for P.E.,” Alan replied, attempting to be humorous. Edgar’s eyes just narrowed.

“You need to go to the doctor.”

“I’m fine.” Alan insisted, despite rubbing his sore neck. The fang marks had healed, but his skin felt like it was on fire. It itched, but every time he scratched it it only made the burning worse.

“I’ll make you an appointment,” Edgar insisted. “Now can you look after the store for two minutes? I have to take this box of comics upstairs.”

“I’m fine, jerk!” Alan responded.

“You’re going to the doctor,” Edgar shouted as he started up the stairs.

Alan buried his face in his hands once Edgar was out of sight. He rubbed his face, pressing his fingers against his temples as if he could push the splitting pain out of his head. No luck. He had a bad feeling that it was a response to the vampire’s mark that the Twisted Sister vamp inflicted on him. Yet, he wasn’t light sensitive nor did he hate garlic or have bad breath. At least not as much as any teenage boy did. Light. Light was odd. He almost craved it. He couldn’t sleep at night and would stay up late until he saw the entire sun rise. Once the bright orb no longer touched the Earth did he sleep and he would fall into a deep sleep that Edgar would have to slap him several times to wake him up. Then next time he would awaken would be when the sun was setting. That’s when his headaches would start. Splitting pain would increase as the sun sunk deeper into the thick veil of black. It left him with an empty feeling.

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Alan said, rounding the counter. “It’s not the most stable stand and falls down a lot.”

She continued to help him pick up the comics. He nearly froze when he caught sight of her eyes. They looked almost white with tiny grey lines threaded around the iris.

“Were you looking for something in particular?”

“I just saw this comic _Tank Girl_ ,” she said holding up a book. “She looked badass so I wanted to see what it was about.”

She looked up at him and Alan stared hard at her eyes. They were a soft hazel that could easily be mistaken for gray in the right light. Had he seen white? He couldn’t have could he?

“Are you okay?”

“Huh? Uh, yeah, I’m fine.” Alan quickly snatched the comic. “ _Tank Girl_ ’s a new comic from these British stoners and she is a total badass.”

“How much?”

He paused as he noticed how close she was to him on the floor. He could hear the soft whistle of her nose as if she were sniffing him. It unnerved him as she scrutinized his entire frame.

“Uh, you know what.” Alan stood abruptly. “Why don’t you just take it? It’ll be like a loan. If you like it come back and you can pay me and get the next issue and if you don’t like it you can just bring it back and don’t have to pay me.”

Her appreciative smile faded as her eyes rolled to the top of her head as if she could hear another voice inside her. Alan swore he heard her growl under her breath. Why was this unnerving a vampire hunter like him? It shouldn’t be!

“Okay, thanks. I’ll make sure to bring it back. Buy!” She shot out of the store faster than Alan could breath.

_Fuck, what is wrong with me? And why don’t the comics have an answer?_

A hand clamped down hard on his shoulder. His reflexes tried to propel him out of the vice like grip but he didn’t get far. Edgar pulled him back.

“Jesus, Alan. I’ve been saying your name like twenty times and now you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“No.” Edgar shook his head as he turned his attention back to the entrance of the store. “I haven’t seen one of those.”

“Well, I’ve got a doctor’s appointment for you for tomorrow.” Edgar pushed off of his shoulder as he walked away. “Now go home and get some rest. It’s a slow night.”

Alan left, but he didn’t go home.

 

…

 

Having returned to the cave, the boys dispersed to their favorite spots, making sure their things were safely guarded before turning in for the day. Wendy quickly caught up with Paul. “Hey, Paul, hold up.”

The blonde turned, flashing her a sexy smile as he sauntered over to her.

“I need to ask you something,” she continued ignoring his lingering flirtatious eyes.

“You can ask me what ever you want, girl.” He extended a crooked finger toward her cheek as if he were going to stroke her skin, but stopped just short. Flicking his finger, he withdrew it. It was meant to be a tease, but went unnoticed by the wolf. Paul pouted slightly. That usually always works, even on Father Dwayne.

“Today at the boardwalk I went into a comic book shop and I could smell you there, but I knew you weren’t because I could hear you on the other side of the board walk with two…”

A hand shot out of nowhere and curled around Wendy’s neck. She was picked up and slammed into the wall of the cave. She growled in annoyance as her hands clasped the one that held her to ease the tension. Opening her eyes she found a set of yellow eyes with pupils dilated to the size of pinpricks seething back at her. The dim light reflected on the fangs of Dwayne. With a violent jerk, he yanked her to him as if he were embracing a lover, one hand to the nape of her neck, the other still on her throat.

“Which one was it?”

“I don’t know his name.”

“What did he look like?”

“Black hair. Kind of long. Thin. Now let me go.”

“Alan…” Dwayne’s voice trailed off as he released her. Paul quickly stepped in to catch her before she could fall to her knees. He smiled slightly when he felt her fingers curl around his forearm, but frowned at Dwayne.

“Dwayne, what the fuck is up with you?” Paul challenged.

Dwayne’s gaze never left Wendy as he spoke, “Don’t say a single word to David about any of this.” And with that he was gone.

“He’s normally not that hot tempered,” Paul said, reassuringly as he helped her regain her footing.

“Do you know this Alan?” She asked though some of the punk edge was lost in her voice.

“He’s one of the snot nose kids who killed us,” Paul replied seriously. “Fuck. I think I’ve screwed up big time.”

“Do you…”

“Paul.” David’s firm voice called. “It’s time to sleep. The sun will be up soon.”

In that minute, Paul changed his mood and grinned impishly. “Davey you sound grouchy. Would Marko not put out for you tonight?”

“Mind the sun,” David replied before setting off for the dark reaches of the cave.

“Hey. Don’t worry about Dwayne," Paul said rubbing her shoulder. "I think he’s just shocked and doesn’t know what to do, but he’s a nice guy and extremely loyal.”

It surprised Wendy that she was actually shaken by the red vampire’s burst of anger. She knew she could take him in a fight and she didn’t believe that he was directly angry with her, but something in his tone was off. It was an emotion that she hadn’t seen any of the vamps express. She wasn’t sure what to make of it. It furthered surprised her that Paul could be this comforting and warm. He rubbed her biceps, soothing her bristled skin. His hands were warm and his smile seemed almost gentile. Looking up into his softened eyes, she asked, “And what are you?”

“Me? I thought that would be obvious.” He drew back. Dramatically crossing his legs, he extended an arm and bowed to her as he spoke, “I’m the court jester in this fucked up menagerie.” They both smiled awkwardly, maybe a little embarrassed. Paul tripped over his legs as he tried to stand up. “Well, uh, goodnight.”

With that he was gone. For the first time in a long time, Wendy didn’t like being alone.


	4. Follow Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come with me,” a female voice whispered. “Follow me down here.”
> 
> Blinded by pain, Alan didn’t ask questions. He only followed the voice. At some point he felt his feet leave the Earth. Then he felt nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back to this. Sorry. Enjoy!

The wolf paced the length of the couch, not sure of what to do. She was tired, her entire body ached, but her mind wouldn’t relinquish its hold on her. Thoughts churned in her mind, pushing away any chance of sleep or relaxation. She’d gone from having no pack and being a slave to a forced pack and being a slave. It agitated her. She didn’t particularly like Max despite his attempts to make a deal with her and be nice. He saw her as his daughter, but she already had a father and several uncles and older cousins, both male and female, who would instantly adopt her. She didn’t need Max or any of these boys.

This pack would never be the same as her true one. Not even with Thorn, though it was nice to have his comforting presence. He was still loyal to Max and that she couldn’t comprehend. She couldn’t even believe a full-blooded hell hound would want to serve that demon. Then again hellhounds were enslaved since their birth, except her mother. Her mother had broken the rules since she was a young fire pup. That’s how Wendy was born. Now Wendy felt like an omega wolf in this pack, some one to catch all the blame and hate. In her father’s pack he cared for the omegas and treated them as betas. He was a wise and kind ruler who worked to strengthen every pack member regardless of position.

“Fuck,” she hissed and doubled over. Clutching her stomach, she groaned as sweltering heat burned deep inside her. She knew what this was. Had been told about it by many enslaved hell hounds while in Charon’s cage. It was the bonding process was starting. Her demonic connection to the Lost Boys and Max was beginning.

Her head pounded as her stomach convulsed and rippled angrily as the dark magic coursed through her blood stream. She ground her teeth from the pain, wishing she could bare her fangs to lessen the pain. Every time she willed the shift, nothing happened. She remained trapped in her human form. It was by Charon’s design to make the hell hound suffer so it remembered locked inside of her. It’s new place and duty was to serve the vampires. Blinding white light shot through her clenched eyes and she howled mournfully as the pain continued to rip her apart from the inside. At some point she lost consciousness, but the pain continued in her nightmares. She fought the magic in her dreams.

…

“Nothing legal. Sorry, dude,” the kid said.

Michael sighed. That was the last place he could look for some part time work. It was déjà vu all over again. He strolled the boardwalk not paying much attention to his surroundings as he tried to figure out what to do. It felt like he was in a time warp, yet everything was exactly how he left it. The sun was still bright. Beatniks, punks, stoners, nerds, jocks, and all the usual types still lurked around the boardwalk. The air still tasted like salt and the crash of the waves continued their loud repetition. Everything was exactly how he left it. The town, the people, even his own family was the same. Everything was the same, except him.

He was not the same person he once was. He was keeping secrets. What happened between him and Star was one, and despite loving his brother he was keeping his distance. It didn’t help that Sam wanted to start talking about vampires and hunting demonic things with the Frog brothers. Michael didn’t want anything to do with that despite knowing he would never escape it. He didn’t trust the Frog brothers to know what to do, let alone be successful at it.

_Move._

An invisible hand pushed against his chest, sending him reeling backwards. His arms flailed in every direction. A large grey wolf with outstretched paws and snarling jaws flew into his field of sight. It’s fangs just barely missed cutting Michael’s throat open. Before he could scream, a gunshot rang out and the animal arched violently with a pained yowl. Both he and the wild animal fell to the ground. Dust swirled around their bodies.

“You all right, kid?” An old man asked. He held a smoking rifle in his hands.

Michael only nodded, eyes still locked on the mammoth animal in front of him. The animal’s eyes and mouth were still wide open in a snarl. It’s tongue lulled to the side of its rows of sharp teeth, drooling a little. There was no blood, but it was dead. He’d heard the gunshot and that helped quiet his internal scream. It looked like it could come to life at any minute and tear Michael to pieces.

The old man said something that Michael didn’t catch. He wondered why the voice was different from the one that warned him to move. If he hadn’t heard it or been pushed by that hand, he would have surely died. The voice had been feminine. The hand he couldn’t tell, but he didn’t believe it was this old man. _Was the guy going trying to kill him?_ _How did he not hear that wolf?_

“I would have called out to you, but that would have distracted the animal and I needed a good clean shot. I only had one bullet left. I’m a perfect shot so you had nothing to worry about,” the guy said as if reading his mind.

“Right,” Michael said unsure of his own words.

“I don’t know what to make of it,” the old man said. “We’ve never had wolves around these parts for as long as I’ve been here and that’s been… I’d say close to forty-two years now. Used to have some vamps running loose, but last I heard they were gone. The moon is going to be full in a few nights. We’ll know for sure then. But these wolves, I just don’t know. They just appeared all of a sudden. I saw a pack running up in the meadow.”

Michael just stared at the dead wolf lying at his feet, not fully listening to the man ramble.

“Hey. You all right, kid? You look shaken up. Never an animal die before?”

“Uh, no,” Michael said as he accepted the old man’s offered hand. After finding his feet planted on the ground, he finally took in the old man’s appearance. There was something eerily familiar about him.

His voice was deep and gravely like it had been marred with years of torment and pain, and too many cigarettes. His body was thin, yet sturdy. Long unruly hair once blonde had now dulled to lines of gray and white, which were tied back by a red bandana. He wore camouflage pants that were tucked into heavy combat boots. A dirty brown shirt lay beneath an equally beaten up jean jacket. His face was set like stone with little emotion, not even a stray thought could be deciphered from his cold eyes.

_Why am I not more freaked out by this hick?_ Michael thought to himself.

“When a man doesn’t know how to shoot… I tell ya. What’s this world coming to?” The old man looked up to the sky and sighed. “Well, kid. Come by some time and I’ll teach you.” He cocked his rifle. “Good skill to have. You can protect your family from these wolves.”

“You can?” Michael asked, eyes wide with possibilities.

“Well, of fuckin’ course you can, kid. It ain’t just for sport, though I do enjoy that some times too.”

“Where did you say you lived?”

“I didn’t.” He walked closer to Michael and pointed down the road with his rifle. “You just go down that street. Look for the mailbox and walk down the dirt road a couple of miles. There’s one beat up trailer out there on the cliff with a perfect view of the meadow. That’s me. You can’t miss it. Come by tomorrow around three. I’m gonna take this beast home and make me a nice throw rug out of it,” he said. Bending down he scooped up the dead wolf with little effort and threw it in the back of the truck.

Michael frowned at just how big the wolf looked. Was it pregnant? He didn’t say anything, just watched the man climb into the cab. “Don’t be late, kid. We’ll get you ready for the wolf moon. You don’t want to be the hunted in this game. We all need to be the hunters if we want to survive this shit. That’s for damn sure.”

Michael watched the old truck sputter down the street. His mind kept going back to the man’s gun. He wasn’t magically gifted and he wasn’t about to accept anyone’s dark gift, even if it came from… No. He wasn’t accepting that gift ever again. Never. It seemed like the gun was what he could use. That was maybe the only thing he could really do to protect his family from what was coming. He didn’t know for certain what was coming. He knew only the hints and secrets he continued to keep to himself.

He didn’t want to involve his family. Not again. He could do this on his own. Involving people is part of what drove the wedge between him and Star. The gun would help. He could sling a gun and end everyone’s misery once and for all with the power of the barrel. Still there was one thought he couldn’t squelch. Who was the voice that told him to move? Did it belong to the same thing that pushed him? It was female, but that was all he knew. He doubted it was Star. He really hoped it wasn’t. Otherwise he would feel like he owed her one and that was something he never wanted to experience again.

…

 

Her eyes flew open, flashing bright yellow in the shadows of the cave. Her fangs were extended and she snarled as the transformation hit her more painfully than it had ever had before. It was because the bonding process was drawing it out of her. That was never the way it was supposed to be. The change was supposed to be a beautiful transformation of uniting with her sister wolf that was tied to her soul. Now her inner wolf cried out in pain and torment as she was forced to submit to the black magic.

As she lay in full wolf form, she heard the one sound that could snap her out of her tortured pain. Springing upright onto her paws, she threw her head back and howled, raising the alarm. She scanned the cave but found nothing. Raising her nose in the air, she sniffed. Tasting it with her tongue she found nothing, but she felt something was not right. The danger felt close and far away. Then she heard it again. The faintest scratch of fingernails against rocks.

On impulse she bolted for the mouth of the cave. As she leaped through the entrance an invisible force lassoed around her neck, fastening tightly like a noose. She fell short of freedom and roared in frustration. The blinding pain cut deep into her neck. She had to get out, had to go to what called her. With a snarl she dropped her head. Digging her paws into the ground, she summoned every ounce of strength in her wounded body. Bracing her chest, she moved forward, pushing against the invisible rope.

Welts cracked open all over her body as if wire was digging into her skin. She hissed and stumbled when she felt small drops of blood slide down her bare skin. Steam rose from the trails of crimson spreading over her body. She grew dizzy, but forced her way through the pain and the magical barrier. Her flesh cracked and oozed like lava rock as she pressed forward. There was no way a youngling like David could have woven a spell like this. It had to be Max. This method for binding souls was reserved for only the darkest most depraved souls like the hellish vampire.

A sudden cry from outside broke through her pain. The desire to help sent a surge of power she needed to break through her muscles. With a gut-wrenching howl she pulled herself through the opening and tumbled over the edge. Gravel and sand collected in her cuts as the dust blew around her quaking body. She rolled to her back, panting and gasping for air. Her heart thundered in her ears and her body felt too hot even for her hell hound form. Turning her head to the side, she saw something fall. Forgetting the need to breathe, she lunged.

…

 

High atop the hill in front of The Lost Boys’ Cave, Alan panted and cursed himself. Long strings of saliva dripped from his gaping mouth as he doubled over. He dry heaved from an excruciating pain that Tylenol or even Vicodin couldn’t cure. He felt like he was being choked from the inside, like an entity was starting to manifest inside him with the desire to drive Alan out of his own body. It felt like someone had him in a bone-shattering grip all over his entire body. His heart was weak and he felt his limbs grow numb as if he was being slowly eaten from within and decaying. Needle like jabs pricked his skin, causing tears to well in his eyes as he tried to rub his sore arms. No abrasions were on his skin, but he was in so much bodily pain.

Yet, the truly fiendish thing he felt was this odd desire to be close to the cave. It felt like something had him on a leash and was pulling him closer to the lair. Did the blonde vampire infect him? Was he turning? No. He didn’t exchange his blood. But this was more painful than what Michael had gone through when he drank the blood. Was this what dying felt like? He couldn’t go home to Edgar. He didn’t know how he would face him. Any rational thought of asking his brother to stake him was over shadowed by another sickening feeling. One he didn’t want to name but it helped lessen his struggle and pain.

He skidded closer to the cave. He cried out as the movement shredded his jeans and the jagged rocks dug into his flesh. The invisible entity dragged him until he caught a rock to anchor himself in one spot. He threw his head back and screamed as he felt his blood race and his heart pound. The blood dried and the lines of the cuts grew faint. They looked like burnt crimson veins running over his calf. It felt like a hand that lifted his chin so he could look at the cave. Catching sight of it, he felt his spirit lift and the pain subside again replaced with mild elation.

The sun had barely crested over the hill casting the cave in a dark shadow. Every so often he saw a iridescent shape dart across the opening. A deep peace came over him whenever he saw it. Unconsciously he smiled. He lost his grip on the rock and was dragged forward. He screamed and dug his hands into a patch of dirt.

He bowed his head, panting hard as his humanity reared its head driving away the entity and the fiends that were tormenting him. This side of him brought memories of the night in the alley with Dwayne and Paul. They flashed like movie stills across his mind. The horror and disgust of that night caused him to dry heave. Rising to his knees he doubled over and tried to rid his body of every evil thing that harbored deep within.

The entity was back and he felt hands clutching his throat and chest in a haunting hug. Crippling pain shot through his stomach and spread out to his limbs. He moaned and collapsed into the fetal position. He slammed the ground before throwing his arms over his face to hide from the morning’s first rays of sunlight. The sharp crack of rock sliding against rock rang crystal clear in his ear. He felt liquid run down his cheek from the pain of the sound. Yet the hands didn’t let him react to the pain. He was paralyzed. Before he could grab anything the ledge gave way and he plummeted.

All sound faded away replaced with white noise. He couldn’t scream. His body felt hollow and heavy all at once as he plummeted to his death. A vision of him in bed with the vampire Paul hovering over him passed before his eyes only to be quickly replaced with one of his brother bent over him in Paul’s place. Just before he hit the rocks, warm arms wrap around him. They weren’t the entity. They felt too good.

Sand flew as his savior dropped to the beach, skidding along the surface until they came to a stop. He could feel a female’s body wrapped protectively around his, cradling him securely to her chest. Alan rested against her chest, his heartbeat slow and his nerves settled. He felt protected by this person without even knowing who it was. When he realized he had almost died, his eyes shot open. He whimpered and threw his own arms around the girl gripping tighter as the two visions came to the forefront of his mind.

“Are you okay?” She asked, still holding him tightly. He craned his neck to look up at her. Yellow eyes that were fading to violet met his and he screamed.

“Fuck, get the fuck away from me!” Alan squirmed out of her hold. Rolling to his feet, he tried to run, but he caught a piece of driftwood and he fell back down to the ground. Sand went flying as he screamed again, scrambling to get to his feet.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” the girl responded calmly if not a little annoyed.

“You’re the chick from the comic store,” Alan said, shuffling backwards from her. “I didn’t know you were a blood sucker!”

A hand slammed on his ankle, anchoring him in place. He tried to kick her, but she caught his other ankle with ease. Spreading his legs apart, she leaned forward, hovering over his lower body.

“Calm the fuck down,” she growled. Something in her tone subdued Alan’s attempts to escape. It soothed him. Yet the human part of his brain still screamed for him to run. Her voiced was overpowering. “Now you will never, and I mean _never,_ call me either of those names again. Got it? Now tell me.” She moved a piece of hair out of his face. “Why was I able to leave the cave and why did I need to save you so badly?”

“I don’t know. Please don’t drink my blood,” he whimpered and tried to slink away. She climbed up his legs until her knees pinned his thighs and her hands clutched his shoulder in a vice-like grip. He had no idea what was happening to him. She looked like a cross between Magma and The Thing from the comics. Strong muscles wound all over her body, yet the web of blood marred her complexion and some cracks still dripped.

“Why the hell would I do that?”

“Because you’re a…” His voice trailed off as a bright ray of sunlight shot into his eyes. Instantly, they clamped shut and he groaned. Feeling a shadow over his face, he cracked his eyes open to see the same girl analyzing him. “It’s daylight. How can you be out now?”

“I’m not a vampire, dumb ass!” She bent her head closer to Alan’s neck and sniffed him. “Why do you smell like Paul?” She angled her head a different way. “There’s some of Dwayne on you, but mostly Paul.”

“They really are back,” Alan mumbled to himself.

“They?” She asked, hearing him perfectly.

He screamed as he felt the burn of the sun on his bare leg. She glanced at his leg, then at him. Her sneer faded and she whimpered.

“I need to get you out of the sun,” she replied. Without waiting for a response, she rose to her haunches and quickly scooped him up in her arms.

Any protests quickly died when he took in her scent and the warmth of her body. It wasn’t sexual, but the pheromones she was extruding were soothing to him. It made him feel safe and the pain was becoming more bearable. He trembled slightly from the residual burn on his leg, but clung harder to her as she carried him like a bride.

His peaceful mind pushed out any concern or worry. The pain from the entity inside him was losing its grip. His body still felt numb and slightly pained. The hand on his throat was still present, but it wasn’t squeezing anymore. His eyes barely recognized the inside of the cave and his body liked the couch that supported him. It smelled right and he felt a warm tingling all over his cold skin.

Before he knew what happened, the superhero girl was crouched at his feet. Her tongue lapped at the black smudge on his naked calf. The blood and grime being stripped away as his cuts were disinfected and disappeared. Distantly in his mind, he thought about running, but the smooth feeling of her tongue kept the actions at bay. He noticed the lacerations covering her body were scabbing over, yet looked like they would leave permanent scars. They formed a murderous web of burnt red lines all over her skin. It saddened him to see that. She was pretty and those cuts had to have been painful however she got them. They appeared fresh when she had saved him. He reasoned that she wasn’t a vampire, but she was something. Something dark. He needed to figure out what. Later though. Yes, later. He closed his eyes, not feeling anything any more.

…

“That’s just it,” Edgar said. “I haven’t heard from him in two days. I’ve searched the entire boardwalk twice. I can’t find him anywhere.”

“Has he been…” Sam’s voice trailed off and made a gesture of smoking weed. “… a lot lately?”

“Not more than usual.” Edgar sighed despairingly. “This isn’t like him. Even if he wanted to do a solo mission, he would have told me before taking off. We plan our attacks. All of them. Together. He never felt the need to be the only hero. We were a team.”

“We can look for him when we go on our vamp run tonight,” Sam offered. “We’ll find him.”

“If a vamp has him, I’ll…”

“No. Don’t talk like that,” Sam said, quickly cutting him off. “We’ve staked plenty of vamps and have kept this town safe for a good month. We’ll find him. I’m sure he’s fine. Nanook can help sniff him out and…”

Just then he heard Michael familiar stumble through the hallway to his room. It sounded like he had just woken up despite it being the afternoon.

“Hey Mike!” Sam called. He turned back to Edgar. “Michael will help us. Mike! Get in here!”

“What?” Michael mumbled. His eyes look distant and un-concentrated.

Sam’s eyes narrowed at Michael’s disheveled appearance. “What happened to you?”

Michael looked down at himself then back up and mumbled, “Nothing. What do you want?”

Sam bit back his myriad of questions and said, “Alan’s missing.”

Michael remained silent, but his eyes went wide. Sam knew his mind was thinking but he wasn’t sure what he was thinking about. It unnerved him how distant his brother had become. He hadn’t even been home more than a couple days and he was acting like this. This wasn’t like him at all.

“Mike? Yo, Earth to Michael. Come in Michael!”

Michael grumbled, “No need to yell.”

“Will you help us look for Alan? We’re going to start out now so we still have daylight before our vampire patrol which we want you to join us on.”

“I don’t want to hear anything about vampires,” Mike said tersely.

“Mike, what’s gotten into…”

“Leave it, Sam. I have more important things to do.” He turned and walked down the hall.

“More important than finding a friend who’s also your friend’s brother?” Sam yelled after him. “Nice Mike. Real nice. That’s a way to treat your friends!” He turned back to Edgar whose face was set into a searing scowl pointed at where Michael had been standing. Sam continued, “I’m sorry about that. I don’t know what’s gotten into him.”

“Sam, you don’t think he’s gotten bit again, do you?”

“No! I mean, well. He’s not wearing shades and it’s daylight. Nanook is cool with him.” He gestured to the husky who cocked his head at him curiously. “He just got back from college. Give him a break. Even if he is being a shit head, I don’t think it’s that.”

“I think something strange is going on with him, Sam. You need to watch him.”

“Don’t start pushing your concern for your brother on to mine.”

“I’m not. I’m being realistic. Things are just not adding up lately and I’m _not_ going to be careless, especially since _my_ brother is missing. Do you want your brother to go missing too?”

“No, but…”

“Let’s move. I’m done talking.” Edgar stood up and grabbed his jacket and stakes.

…

Max froze as he walked into the cave. He smelled an unfamiliar scent, and tasted pain and fear in the air. He looked at Wendy who was curled up on the couch. Her baggy t-shirt rode up her body bearing the lacerations on her sides and hips. She had defied him. She smelled strongly of Paul and Dwayne and something he couldn’t place.

“You stupid bitch!” Max roared. Grabbing her shoulders, he threw her to the floor and kicked her. “What have you done?”

“Fuck you,” she snarled. Rounding on all fours, she bared her teeth. She tried to shift, but couldn’t. Shooting a death glare at Max she roared, “You miserable psycho bastard!”

“You got out!” His voice thundered back. “You brought some one here, you fucking bitch! How dare you put my sons in danger? Who was it?” In two strides he was on her. Seizing her by the back of her neck, he lifted her high into the air. ”Who was it you whore?”

She grabbed his clenched hand, trying to raise herself up to breath. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she gasped for air. The lacerations reopened, glowing bright red against her skin and causing tiny needles of pain to spread across her entire body. Fresh blood dripped down her sides. Her eyes slammed shut. She didn’t know why she was so weak in this moment, but she refused to be defeated by this dick. With her last bit of strength, she spat out, “I’m not your whore.”

“Dad,” Dwayne said suddenly. Max’s grip faltered as he looked at his second eldest son. “What are you doing? Put her down. That’s your daughter.”

Max’s gaze hardened and his fingers clamped harder around Wendy’s neck until Paul stepped out. He whimpered slightly looking between Max, Dwayne and Wendy. “Please, dad.” His voice was frail. Without knowing exactly why, Max released her and she crumbled to the floor. Before her head could hit the earth, Paul was behind her, arms wrapping her protectively in a tender yet firm embrace. He gently pulled her farther away from his irate father.

“You,” Max hissed, staring directly at Dwayne. “What did you do?”

“What are you talking about?”

“No one, except the cause of what this bitch did, could stop me from hurting her.” Max was upon Dwayne in seconds. Grabbing him by the hair, he brought Dwayne to his knees. Dwayne cried out and arched his back to ease the pain, but was silenced by Max’s other hand pressing hard into his jaw.

“Dad,” Paul pleaded from the shadows, but Max ignored him.

“What the...” Marko started, having just appeared from their nest. David drew him back quickly, stepping in front of him to shield him from the sight.

“Now I’ll ask you again,” snarled Max. He gave another harsh tug on Dwayne’s hair. “What the fuck did you do?

“I fucked him,” Wendy said suddenly. All of the vampires turned to her. “That’s why you smell him on me so strong. That’s why you think you smell someone else. My scent changes like that. It’s not permanent, but it happens when were wolves fuck other beings”

“You couldn’t have. Werewolves and vampires can’t mate. It’s forbidden. Do you really take me to be that dumb?” Max asked.

“There’s more to fucking than just shoving dick in a vagina,” Wendy replied.

Max’s lips pursed and he breathed heavily through his nostrils. The evenness of her tone irked him. He didn’t believe her, but he couldn’t disprove her either. Finally, he muttered, “You really shouldn’t use those words, daughter.” He spat the last word and released Dwayne with a hard shove. David flinched, but remained dedicated to protecting Marko from Max’s wrath.

“Don’t go near any of my boys like that ever again. I forbid it. If you do, I will summon Charon and send you back to Hell,” Max commanded. He turned. “David. A word. Now.”

The blonde vampire kept Marko safely behind him, watching Max pass them. Only then did he breath. He nudged Marko toward Paul and dutifully followed Max. Marko looked around the room in utter confusion.

Dwayne rubbed his neck before standing and making his way over toward Paul and Wendy. Crouching down, he asked, “You protected us, didn’t you?”

She nodded as he stroked her hair. Inside she cursed herself for enjoying the attention. Dwayne continued to pet her as he whispered, “Thank you. You stood up for us without being asking to. I’m sorry about how I acted last night. I promise to never act like that to you ever again. You have my respect.”

“You’re the lesser of the evils here,” Wendy said softly. Her eyes followed his fingers running against her temples.

“We’ll talk after he leaves,” Dwayne said with a gentle smile. “Is there anything I can get you?”

“Just lay here with me,” Wendy said, hating that she requested it, but knowing it was what she needed. “No.” She grabbed Paul’s wrist before the blonde could leave her. “You stay too. I want to be next to both of you.”

Dwayne looked at Paul who smiled back. Dwayne almost laughed when he saw no sexual deviance in the promiscuous vampire’s eyes. With a nod, he grabbed a cover and stretched himself out along her body. His arm wrapped around Paul’s shoulders to form a protective cocoon around her. Wendy laid her head against Dwayne’s chest as Paul tucked himself in behind her.

“Jealous she likes _me_ better now, Markie?” Paul chided the smaller vampire hovering nearby.

“Get fucked,” Marko replied half-heartedly. Perched on a nearby chair, his legs were drawn up into his chest. “What’s going on, Dwayne?”

“A lot of shit,” Dwayne replied in his typical neutral tone. It oddly always soothed the other boys, even Paul. The wild blonde was distracted at the moment by the wolf girl in his arms.

“Hey. Did she just fall asleep?” Paul asked.

“I think so.”

“I should be starving right now, but all I want to do is lay next to her. I don’t even want to fuck her.”

“That’s because she protected us,” Dwayne said. He added silently, _and protected your protégé._

“My what?” Paul blurted out without thinking.

“I’ll tell you when she’s fully healed.”

“What are you guys not telling me?” Marko asked.

“Don’t worry, Marko,” Dwayne said reassuringly.

“Hey she’s healing!” Paul exclaimed. “Are we healing her?”

“Yes. See her scars are glowing blue? That means they’re healing. Once she wakes up, they’ll be gone and she’ll be completely healed.”

“You mean I’m a healer now? Sweet! I thought only Marko could heal things.”

“Not exactly. She broke the barrier for us. The pain and wounds were inflicted from defying Max’s order, but it was for us, so in a sense we owe her. That’s why she wanted us both to hold her. We have the power to heal her. Her normal healing factor never would have been able to overcome this. This is part of the binding that Max has done with all of us. It’s how he’s going to make us more stable in this world.”

“How do you know all of this?”

“I lived with Thorn for awhile,” he chuckled a little. “Have to admit. I like Wendy much better.”

“I do too. Even though they _both_ tried to bite my dick off.”

“Poor baby,” Marko said with a roll of his eyes. “They’d be doing the world a favor if they could find it.”

“You should sleep too, baby,” Dwayne said to Paul before the blonde could retaliate. He softly pressed his fingers to Paul’s cheek to further quiet him.

“Did you just call me…”

Dwayne shushed him, knowing it would both endear Paul to him more and drive him crazy. He loved Paul. Sometimes he loved him too much. He hated that he couldn’t touch him like he wanted.

…

 

His dreams were filled with ghoulish figures touching him. Tongues and hands slid up and into every crevice of his body. The entity growing inside him held him in place, laughing maniacally above his head as more and more creatures crept over Alan’s weakened form. He couldn’t feel or see his legs, but he felt claws, tongues, and other appendages touching him down there. There was no up or down in this world. There was no surface, yet he felt rooted to the spot. His sparse surroundings melted into a pool of darkness that engulfed him in a vortex of his own mind. The smell of rancid flesh filled his nostrils causing him to gag. The entity silenced him with what felt like a kiss. Bile filled his mouth, but he couldn’t relieve his stomach of the pain.

Nothing made sense in this nightmare. There was no beginning or end to it, but he didn’t feel like he had fallen into the middle of so many dreams he had had before. It felt like he always existed in this space and always would. Awaking finally in a cold sweat, he continued to smell the horrible scent of rotting flesh. He could practically taste it. It made him gag and almost choke. Pain shot through his body as he rolled to his side. His arm felt wet and he ground his teeth to try and bare it, but that only made it hurt worse. A foul coppery taste stung his tongue and flooded his nostrils. Nothing made sense. Nothing until he felt a hand on his head.

“Come with me,” a female voice whispered. “Follow me down here.”

Blinded by pain, Alan didn’t ask questions. He only followed the voice. At some point he felt his feet leave the Earth. Then he felt nothing.


End file.
